


索多玛启示录

by l332170223



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 16:01:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2197974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l332170223/pseuds/l332170223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>导读：正剧衍生。303之后的情节。莫福~不过这里面是教授和二爷配对。警告！！这是一篇极度暗黑黄暴的文，虐身虐心~但HE保证！不过中间的情节极其血腥暴力，强X轮X反正你能想到的情节基本都会有一点点。</p><p>半原创人物“Holmes家次子Sherrinford Holmes，名字来自福尔摩斯外传。原型抖森。</p><p>剧情梗概：十年前由于家族原因被麦哥牺牲的福尔摩斯家次子在十年的地狱般的卧底特工生活中发现了自己被牺牲的真相，跟失去了双胞胎弟弟Jim的Moriarty联手回到伦敦开始复仇。</p>
            </blockquote>





	索多玛启示录

**Author's Note:**

> 名词解释：  
> 索多玛：淫乱之城。依《旧约圣经》记载，索多玛是一个耽溺男色而淫乱、不忌讳同性性行为的性开放城市。被耶和华命令两位天使毁灭。
> 
> 启示录：末日景象。文章中主要借用了七碗的灾难。有七个金碗交给七位天使，碗内盛满了上帝的烈怒。头六碗倒进地里、海河中，也倒在日头、野兽的宝座。敌基督的军队聚集到哈米吉多顿。第七碗给倒在空气之上，世上各国纷纷倾倒。
> 
> 鹅妈妈童谣：这里我要吐槽一下英国儿童从小都读些啥子啊。。。鹅妈妈童谣中基本都是血腥谋杀之类的描写，还有著名的血腥玛丽。。。
> 
> PS：由于抖森是莎翁的脑残粉所以文中会大量引用莎翁的原句。
> 
> 每一章的案子都是按照鹅妈妈童谣来的~而每一章前的启示录都是为了最后的启示录中记载的世界末日做铺垫，也就是说案子有七个~象征着七天使做出的七个世界末日的征兆。

索多玛启示录

耶和华说，索多玛和蛾摩拉的罪恶甚重，声闻于我。——创世纪

 

必有大灾难，从世界的起头，直到如今，没有这样的灾难，后来也必没有！圣城遭遇践踏，兽与圣徒征战，海变成血，就像死人的血。巴比伦倾倒、魔王撒旦从监狱里释放、到处都是死亡、悲哀和饥荒。——启示录

 

楔子

“那是个漂亮的孩子，皮肤如初雪般洁白，嘴唇如鲜血般殷红，头发如乌木般漆黑的漂亮孩子。”

“他的眼睛是两颗明星，他的甜蜜的声音比之小麦青青、山楂蓓蕾的时节送入牧人耳中的云雀之歌还要动听。”

“主最疼爱的孩子，神的右翼，你的名字就是晨曦之星，最美丽强大的六翼天使——路西菲尔。”

“啪——”

翠绿色的眸子猛的睁开缩成猫般的细线，抽枪，起身，抬手，瞄准，利落敏捷带着锐利的杀意浓雾，在看清声音来源不过是风吹开的落地窗的一刻，退潮般迅速消散。

细长的手指轻揉着眉间，梦对于自己十年来浅的像风一般的睡眠而言过于奢侈了。握着手中的格洛克17站起身，舒展身体，抬起双手时身上黑色衬衫的衣料摩擦声让自己惬意的眯了眯眼，伸开笔直硕长的赤裸双腿缓缓踱到窗边，打开手机，看着最上面一条一分钟前发来的短信。

“一只淌血的苹果，失去了善恶树上圣洁的颜色，荒诞的誓言，似乎还映印着昨日的傲慢与偏颇。来吧，我的蛇，佐餐酒已经斟满，只差你和我，尽情享乐。——JM”

嘴角绽开一个安静的弧度，伸直手臂推开了落地窗，清晨的风带着北爱尔兰的凛冽吹散了那夜般漆黑的长发和堪堪披在身上大敞着扣子的黑色衬衫，仿佛堕天使身后那漆黑的六翼，张扬舒展。抬起手看着右手无名指上的戒指，左手紧握的枪低鸣着叫嚣着嗜血的欲望，犹如上等波尔多般浓郁醇厚的嗓音在房间里沉淀

“别着急，我的老伙计~ East wind is coming ~~Soon”

恶魔冲出了这孩子本应完美良善的身躯，从此罪恶被放出了潘多拉的魔盒，鲜血与污秽流满世上。——《新约》

 

Humpty Dumpty 蛋在断崖上孵化  
Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall,  
Humpty Dumpty had a great fall.  
All the king's horses,  
And all the king's men,  
Couldn't put Humpty together again.

蛋在断崖上孵化，  
孵着孵着掉下来了。  
就算聚集了国王所有的马，  
就算聚集了国王所有的臣子，  
蛋也不能恢复原来的样子 。——《鹅妈妈童谣》——《少年孵化的声音》

“Jimmy，你在等什么？”

“我在等蛋掉下来。”

“如果它不掉下来怎么办。”

“那我就推它下来。”

“因为破碎才是它应该有的，最美的样子？”

“一点都没错，James，一点，都没错。”

 

“位于卢顿的小型机场今晚不明原因爆炸引起大火，火势仍在蔓延，死伤人员名单。。。”

“哦~你这条恶毒的蛇。。。”

一个深远的笑容绽开在嘴边，男人缓缓睁开那双在灯光下仿佛有着更多晦暗流淌的眼眸，关掉不停传出现场消息的电视机，将被包裹在深黑色的West wood定制西裤中的细长的双腿从桌子上拿了下来，提高了那柔软的爱尔兰口音回头说着

“来吧，Sebastian，该去接我们的Lucifer了，在他用他的复仇之火点燃整个伦敦以前。”

那颗蛋，已经在悬崖边了，Jimmy，已经，在悬崖边了。。。 。。。

 

 

 

心上的瑕疵是真的垢污;无情的人才是残废之徒.善即是美;但美丽的奸恶,是魔鬼雕就文彩的空椟。——莎士比亚《第十二夜》

 

消防员和警员忙得不可开交的夜晚，火灾的档案却在第一时间被送到了第欧根尼的那个压抑的房间。掌控着整个大英帝国命脉的男人放下了手中的茶杯死死地盯着现场的监控片段，脸色逐渐变得绝无仅有的苍白。

仿佛丝毫不在意是否被看见，一个身影径直向摄像头走来，在身后一片凄厉的惨叫犹如地狱业火般的景象中抬起头来。

高挑，纤细，黑发，绿眸，还有那张美艳绝伦的脸，仿佛还是十年前那个优雅羞涩的青年，缓缓地绽开一个癫狂邪魅的笑颜，他在用这种点燃自己送他离开的地方的方式宣告着他的归来。

冲天的火光，地狱的景象，那曾经无比熟悉的脸上是属于堕天使的笑颜，蛊惑的魔音透过音箱在房间里沉淀

“East wind is coming, Miss me ,my dear brother ,I am back.”

仿佛被传说中的尘世巨蟒紧紧缠了起来，代表着大英政府的男人生平第一次如此庆幸自己送Sherlock远远离开。

 

折翼的堕天，地狱的撒旦，黑暗两端，万丈深渊，鞭笞与咒骂，交织成最美的和弦。你的愤怒，我的冷眼，身份的谜团，湮灭于纷乱。地狱的烈焰，烧红半边天，把一道道血痂，映的绚烂。索多玛末日的启示录，已经被缓缓打开。。。。 。。。

 

第一章

“James，神父说我们就像镜子的两面。”

“放屁。”

“James。。。”

“瞎子都看得出我们是一个人。”

“事实上，我们并不是一个人。”

“Jimmy。”

“就算是镜子也没关系，我会打碎它，然后拉你出来。”

“我们要永远在一起。”

“我们，要永远，在一起。”

“最早熟的花蕾，在未开放前就被蛀虫吃去；稚嫩的聪明，也会被爱情化成愚蠢，当他正在盛年的时候，就丧失了他的欣欣向荣的生机，未来一切美妙的希望都成为泡影。”（——莎士比亚《维洛那二世》）

伦敦的阳光总是像努力证明自己存在一般的苟延残喘的透过云层，但仍旧让床上睁开眼睛的男人抬起手挡住了直刺眼睛的温暖，黑色的锦缎般的眼眸闪烁着琥珀般的光彩，即使隔着门板也可以听得清清楚楚的属于那人的迷人嗓音，James Moriarty——伦敦的头号犯罪头子在这如同上等波尔多一般的芳香醇郁的声音中露出一个淡淡的笑意。

床头的手机响起，James懒洋洋的倚在床头看着手机，那是几张图片，几张拍摄在不同地方的图片，却清一色都是背影，虽然着装不同，甚至有时候发型也不同，但却肯定是同一个人，因为那剑锋一般锐利冷酷的气质，是烙印在骨子里无法改变的。

这把曾经划破层层浓雾般的罪恶的剑锋，叫做Sherlock Holmes，而他的葬礼，才刚举办不到一个月。

“Got you~Sexy~”

一直以来的称呼带着Moriarty特有的轻狂的浮夸，但那拔高的戏剧腔里却隐隐带着一丝刻骨的恨意。

Sherlock Holmes还活着这个可能震惊整个伦敦犯罪界的消息跟Moriarty现在掌握的秘密相比，并不算是惊天猛料。而此时此刻，这个Holmes家最惊天的秘密，正坐在自己的客厅里。

“我以为你早把那玩意儿背下来了。”转着手中的手机靠在门边，声音透着Moriarty式的慵懒。

“高尔基说，书是人类进步的阶梯。”声音的主人逆着光坐在沙发里，修长纤细的手指翻过一页放在膝盖上的书，无名指上的戒指闪着亮光。

“我以为你进步的阶梯是你的格洛克17.”瞥了一眼坐在沙发上的人旁边形影不离的枪，Moriarty转了转手机。

“我的老朋友是我生命的阶梯。”头也不抬的翻动手中的书页，仿佛那书真的已经熟烂于心一般，因为这一次翻页跟上一次的时间只是一句话的间隔而已。“橙汁在桌上。”

James挑了挑眉坐到桌边抿了一口橙汁，舔着嘴唇的样子像足了一只偷鱼吃的大猫咪。

“国王将他的王后移出了棋盘，他以为这样，就能阻止棋局的运转。”依旧没有从书中抬起头，那香醇的声音中带着一丝笑意，空气中出现了毒蛇吐信的咝咝声。

“他下一站是罗马尼亚，该你上场了，My Queen。”放下了橙汁，James绽开一个灿烂的笑颜。

“给我一场完美的起势部吧~Lucifer~”

与刚刚慵懒的柔软不同，Moriarty的爱尔兰口音透着十足的冰冷锐利。翻动书页的手指停在了原地，逆着光坐着的男人那张俊美的脸缓缓地抬起。

如无星的夜般乌黑的发，沉入湖水的翡翠般的绿眸，薄薄的唇角勾起一弯妖异，即使不去看，Moriarty也可以清楚的听见空气中羽翼振翅的声音，那份不需要确认就已然浸透空气，溢满毁灭与破坏的美丽。

Holmes有一个秘密，这个秘密，现在就坐在Moriarty的客厅沙发里，

Holmes有一个秘密，这个秘密，名字叫做Sherrinford Holmes，是大英政府和咨询侦探的亲兄弟，

Holmes有一个秘密 这个秘密，将在未来的岁月里，掀起滔天的腥风血雨。

 

————————————————————————————————————

Who killed Cock Robin 谁杀死了知更鸟  
Who killed Cock Robin?  
I, said the Sparrow,  
With my bow and arrow,  
I killed Cock Robin.  
谁杀死了知更鸟？  
我，麻雀说，  
用我的弓和箭，  
我杀了知更鸟。  
——《鹅妈妈童谣》

第一个天使把碗倒在地上，那些有兽印记且拜兽像的人身上生满毒疮。——《启示录》

 

 

“罗马尼亚总理长子于受洗日意外身亡，举国上下震惊哀悼。。。 。。。”

“警方介入调查，神秘人士透露不排除谋杀可能。。。”

“花粉过敏引起的惨剧，那么问题是，如此大的安全漏洞是如何产生的，官方质问。。”

“警方已确认谋杀，教堂园丁被控蓄意谋杀。。。”

“神秘人士介入调查，警方不予承认。。。 。。”

“到底是谁指认了凶手，谁才是真正的破案专家。。。警方不予回答。。。”

抬手关掉了电脑，Mycroft微微蹙着眉双手合十进入了沉思。神秘人士？不用问，这种欠抽的破案风格一定是Sherlock，Mycroft没有心思去管Sherlock刚离开伦敦一个月就参与了这么轰动的大案，这孩子不闹出格不符合他的性格，但这个案子的时间实在是过于特别了，5月30日，Sherlock到达罗马尼亚的那一天，也是。。。另一个孩子的生日。。。 。。。

“谁杀死了知更鸟？ 我，麻雀说，用我的弓和箭，我杀了知更鸟。”

轻轻地吟诵着这首童谣，Mycroft缓缓闭上了眼睛。他已经清楚地接收到了这精密且布局优雅的谋杀下来自那个人的问候，就如他一个月前那个视频传来的信息一样，他在告诉自己，棋局已经开始，哪怕自己将Sherlock送离这里，也一样要陪他玩下去吗？

“看来你已经将大幕拉起了呢，漂亮的起势部，Sherrin。”

 

在大英政府陷入对往事的冥想的时候，伦敦近郊一处别墅里，是另一番景象

“不得不说，Lu，你为我们的棋局走得第一步还真是漂亮。”柔软夸张的都柏林腔，犯罪头子瞥了一眼对面坐着的男人，吃掉了对方的骑士。

“我当这是你为数不多的由衷夸奖，Lord。”被称作Lu的男人抿了抿形状完美的薄唇，抬起细长的手指吃掉了James的主教。

“事实上，这一次，我是说真的。”挑了挑眉，James将他的城堡移了一格。“我们的小知更鸟薰衣草花粉过敏，真讽刺。”

笑了笑没说话，Lu将手中的水晶士兵向前送了一步。

“你对那园丁说了什么？”语气中带着一丝戏谑，拿起桌上的勃艮第抿了一口。James瞥见Lu那双湖绿的眸子里的玩味，夸张的撇了撇嘴。“oh~~你那张脸~~”是啊，还能是什么原因，没人能拒绝这么美的一张脸。

“我只是告诉她如果院子里铺满薰衣草会让我们的烛光晚餐更浪漫一点。”不动声色的吃掉了James的城堡。“不过教堂广场里的麻雀确实多了些，也得感谢我们的小知更鸟非比寻常的亲民性格，如果他选择在教堂里受洗，就麻烦多了。”

对薰衣草花粉过敏的小王子，坠入情网的教堂广场年轻园丁，往返于园丁草场和教堂广场的麻雀，占满薰衣草花粉的翅膀和爪子，循环使用的受洗池水，虚荣爱现的总理长子，需要将身体浸入水中的受洗过程，环环相扣，就像童话中被麻雀杀死的知更鸟，这位倒霉的小王子可能到死都不会知道，这个让他因为过敏导致的窒息性粘膜水肿死的无比痛苦的案子里，面前的这个策划了一切的幕后杀手所做的，只是一句话而已。

不得不说，James几乎要为面前的男人鼓掌了。完美的杀局，狠毒的优雅，蛇一般的狡猾阴险，那沉浸在薰衣草的梦境中的姑娘一定不会知道，面前的男人不是王子，而是那怂恿人类之母偷取禁果的毒蛇。

“Lucifer的低语，没人比你诠释的更好了。”吃掉了Lu送到嘴边的王后。

从James手中拿起被吃掉的后在手里缓缓摩擦，Lu嘴边的笑容淡然优雅“棋子，只是接近目标的工具，失去价值的时候，只有舍弃。”手指轻轻一点，推倒了James的国王

“Check mate”

毫不犹豫的牺牲重要的棋子换取胜利吗？James越来越喜欢这男人抉择时的决绝狠厉了。摊了摊手，“第一百四十七次。”

Lu站起身来到酒架拿出一瓶芝华士倒了半杯，白皙纤细的手指握着水晶杯轻轻摇晃。“有时候我很怀疑你是故意输给我的，James。”

坐在沙发上看着对面的男人，黑色的定制修身衬衫，完美的腰线和清晰地肌肉纹理，西裤包裹下的双腿瘦长纤细，还有那张脸。。。黑发，绿眸，带着一丝苍白的高傲和禁欲，Holmes家另一张俊秀的脸在自己脑海里闪过，James微微笑着拿起桌上属于Lu的水晶王后棋。“你做腻了赢家？我亲爱的路西法？”

“我宁愿失去这脆弱易碎的生命,却不能容忍你从我手里赢得了不可一世的声名;它伤害我的思想,甚于你的剑伤害我的肉体.”（莎士比亚《亨利四世》）

低声说着，转着手中的杯子，抿了一口琥珀色的酒液，Lu的嘴唇被镀上一层亮晶晶的嫩红。

“名誉是一件无聊的骗人的东西;得到它的人未必有什么功德,失去它的人也未必有什么过失.”（莎士比亚《奥瑟罗》）James挑了挑眉，笑着接了一句。

“我不喜欢莎翁不代表我记不住他的冗长。”抬了抬手中的酒，James露出一个属于Moriarty的微笑“再一次的，敬你完美的起势部。”

绅士般弯腰鞠躬，Lu翘着嘴角低声说“再一次的，谢谢您的恭维。”

“我们的小王后这次用了多久？”James站起身，一只手插进了西裤口袋，看着Lu问。

“13个小时二十一分钟，比卡尔那次久。”优雅的迈开长腿坐进了沙发，“1:0” Lu嘴角的弧度带着一丝得意，抿了一口酒，低垂着眼帘，Lu的脑海中都是那孩子灰绿色瞳孔尽头因为兴奋闪烁的淡金色光芒，只有这一点，十年的光阴也没有改变。

“你是再为自己感到骄傲，还是你的小卷毛？”踱到Lu的沙发后面，James伸出手从Lu身后抚摸着他美艳的脸，感受着那微凉光滑的皮肤。

“Both。”Lu在James微凉的指尖下享受般的闭上了眼睛。

“不得不说，虽然你系领带的样子非常诱人，但，我更希望你养成跟Sherlock一样不扎领带的习惯，否则。。。可惜了你这么动人的锁骨，Honey~”James只用一只手便熟练的解开了Lu颈间的黑色领带，这男人无论什么时候，包括睡觉的时候都用黑色的衣物将自己包裹的严严实实，即使这细长优雅犹如天鹅般的颈间都永远系着黑色的领带，这一点，跟他那习惯了不扎领带的弟弟完全不同。

“单纯的为那些有眼睛的人着想而已，我可不想这房间里摆满了他们眼球的标本，Lord。”仰起脖子将头靠在沙发上，任由James的指尖在被打开的领间露出的锁骨间流连。

“一如既往敏锐的观察力。”James的声音里透着笑意。占有欲，没错，自己对这个尤物有着近乎偏执的占有欲。想到Lu打开着领子在陌生人面前晃来晃去，James一点也不怀疑自己会挖出每一个目光停在他身上的人的眼球。不过，这显然是不可能发生的，不是自己不会，而是Lucifer这个男人，绝不可能在除自己以外的人面前展露身体，绝不可能。

James的指尖顺着打开的领子一路向下，在Lu胸前的浆果上揉捏，感受着这美人因为自己而敏感的战栗。

“嗯~~~~我不知道。。庆祝的礼物。。原来是我的身体~”

啊，还有那销魂的低沉嗓音。James舔了舔嘴唇，眼中闪过一丝痴迷。

“别说你不想我，honey~听听你的声音~来吧，我们去卧室好好聊聊~”

———————————————————————————————————

 

“等我，Sherrin，等整个英格兰变为我的疆域，等待属于我们的大博弈，我一定会去接你。”

“你的伊卡鲁斯，一定会追上你，我会一直，在世界的尽头，等着你，我的哥哥，我的，国王。”

“我一定会去接你，一定会去。”

时间，会改变什么？

时间是世人的君王,它是他们的父母,也是他们的坟墓;它所给与世人的,只凭着自己的意志,而不是按照他们的要求。

十年，让Holmes家那个么子由一个调皮捣蛋的小卷毛变成了让犯罪界闻风丧胆的咨询侦探，也让Holmes家长男的名字跟这片神佑的帝国紧紧捆绑，这片土地，成为了Holmes家族的疆域，但即使所有人统统选择忘记，Mycroft的生命中，也从没有一刻，可以真正忘记。那个以晨光的命名的孩子，那个黎明之星一样耀眼的孩子，那个十年前被自己亲手送去地狱的，自己的亲弟弟。。。 。。。

指间一份密封绝密的档案，右手无名指上代表两人约定的戒指，Mycroft忽然有些想笑，这两样东西，居然是唯一代表他弟弟曾经存在过的痕迹。

直到今天，Mycroft仍然记得，送他离开的那天是那孩子刚满18岁的生日，自己将生日礼物戴在他无名指上，给了他一个承诺，纯然的快乐就如同焰火一般在那孩子眼中闪烁。连Mycroft自己都不知道，在这场信誓旦旦的大博弈中，自己的亲弟弟，Sherrinford Holmes居然成了那枚最早的弃子。

 

一个叫做“天堂”的终生计划，128名试验者，十年时间，这些孩子，在那一天，被同时送去了被称为“天堂”的地狱。而地狱里，会有什么？Mycroft不能想，不需要想，更，不敢想。他那属于Holmes家最优良的血统带给他的智慧，已经将一切呈在他眼前。

Sherrinford，是“天堂”计划唯一的幸存者。

那双曾经灵动跳跃倒映着星海的眸子，已经如爬虫类般冰冷晦暗，满溢着癫狂和邪恶，这已经不是他的弟弟，而是地狱里的魔君，他的归来，只是为了点燃那复仇的怒火。

“Lucifer吗？很适合你，Sherrin。”

那孩子舍弃了自己的名姓，用堕天使的名号称呼自己，Mycroft可以清楚的感应到他毫不掩饰的恨意，为自己的背叛，为自己对他毫不犹豫的抛弃，为自己。。。骗了他整整十年的残酷谎言。那孩子知道Sherlock在哪里，他遵循着Sherlock的脚步，却亦步亦趋，牢牢地看守着属于自己的后，一步一步将自己逼进他的棋盘。

 

君主的智慧让Mycroft直觉的感觉到Sherrin背后有着一个更深更暗的阴影，比特工有过之而无不及的行动力，狠毒而狡猾的过人智慧，足以作为武器的完美相貌，这些都让Sherrin更适合作为那代表无限可能的Queen，那么。。。 。。。拿起手边的国际象棋中的黑后缓缓转着。

“现在，谁是你的王呢？我亲爱的弟弟？”

——————————————————————————————————

 

卸下了诱人伪装，地狱里最肮脏不堪的让人作呕的灵魂披着更加屈辱溃烂的躯壳，Sherrinford Holmes，这个被所有人遗忘埋葬了十年的名字是屈辱的烙印。早已无人可以救赎，我亦从未堕落，我只是，亲手折断了那双翅膀，我无须飞翔，因为我的存在本身，就是撒旦最钟爱的咏唱。——Sherrinford Holmes。

 

罪与恶的启示录。。。翻过了第一章。。。 。。。

 

第二章  
  
What are little boys made of ? Frogs and snails And puppy-dogs' tails,    
What are little girls made of ?  Sugar and spice And all that's nice.    
  
小男孩是由什么做的？ 青蛙和蜗牛， 还有小狗的尾巴    
小女孩是由什么做的？ 糖和香料，都是那么的美好呀                                                        
  ——《鹅妈妈童谣》小男孩是什么做的？  
  
第二个天使把碗倒在海里，海水立即变成血，海中一切生灵尽皆死尽。  
                                                       ——《启示录》  
  
“James，我看到他了！他解开了我们的谜题！”  
  
“那颗蛋还好好的呆在那儿，不过你再去一次警局，你就未必好好的了，Jim。”  
  
“别大惊小怪的，我只是去验收下我们的成果。”  
  
“我允许你有个特别的小爱好，但，别离他太近，Jimmy。”  
  
“嘿！这只是我私人的小乐趣，不用这么小心翼翼，OK ？”  
  
“我只是尽我所能的保护你，Jimmy。”  
  
“好了好了，知道了，我亲爱的哥哥，布丁？”  
  
“我讨厌甜食，这你知道。”  
  
“早晚有一天我会把你这讨厌甜食的毛病改掉，早晚有一天！”  
  
“我拭目以待，Jim。”  
  
  
  
  
  
“没有一样东西比一杯香摈更能使人生变得如玫瑰般地瑰丽，在这么好的东西前发呆可不是好主意，Lord。”  
  
清脆的碰杯声和上等丝绸一般的嗓音让James微微翘起了嘴角。  
  
“那是因为拿破仑说这句话的时候没有见过你。dear“  
  
是的，暗酒红色的衬衫，同色系的领带，剪裁得体的修身西装，对面的男人像只玫瑰般诱人的黑天鹅，完美的无懈可击。James拿起酒杯向Lu微微致意，抿了一口。  
  
“我以为我们还没有吃甜点。James。“  
  
“面对你，我随时都甜的起来。Lu。“  
  
看着手中的酒杯，Lu抿了一口，微微翘着嘴角，  
  
“你醉了，James。“  
  
“是啊，不过，不是因为酒。“  
  
湖绿色的眼睛仿佛夏日的湖泊，倒映着香槟的醇香清澈，对弈般步步为营的调情，心知肚明的说着彼此知晓的谎言，Lu嘴角的笑容永远那么清浅，眼中却永远都是跟笑容截然不同的妩媚，这个男人的眼睛是饵，让猎物乖乖的落入自己的网中，就像他这些年在业界的久负盛名——王蛇，毒蛇和蜘蛛吗？真般配。  
  
“美酒，美食，美人，要是来点音乐就更好了。“  
  
舔了舔嘴唇，James的眼神飘向对面的男人，想着他那海妖般蛊惑诱人的甜美嗓音。  
  
放下了刀叉，喝下了杯中的香槟，Lu抿了抿嘴唇站起身，系上了西装的扣子微微欠了欠身，优雅的像个贵族，嗯，事实上，他确实就是。  
  
“Just , for you, Lord。“  
  
  
乐队开始奏乐，灯光变得昏暗，只剩一束银白的追光落在舞台上那个人的身上。在爵士乐特有的骚情前奏中，黑发的男人开始轻轻摇摆他的腰身，他似乎没有看谁，又像是只看着自己。  
  
他笑，扬起的嘴角像是一支咏叹调，难以置信。  
  
——Estas perdiendo el tiempo,pensando,pensando我总是一遍又一遍的追问你  
  
Por lo que Tu mas quieras何时，何地，又该如何  
  
黑发如墨，碧眼如碧。在男人宛若深夏的绿眼睛里，是密不透风的绿的铺陈，是空灵旷荡的光的构架。  
  
他站在那儿，就像是他所选择的恩泽。台下的人肉骨发肤都透彻地烧啊烧，为他，为他，谁知晓是谁拾到了这位天神遗落的双翼？没人讲一个字，没人敢笑，连呼吸都那么谨慎。  
  
男人慵懒的烟嗓迷离地飘在空气之上，灯光之上，高傲而靡靡，西班牙语的唱词被他演绎出一种矛盾的魅惑，闲散却在飞驰，艳丽却无荡意。  
  
他扭转肩膀和腰，鞋尖稍稍点地，像是身着红酒和黑夜，肤色苍白，冰雪般的晶莹和细致。  
          
——Siempre que te pregunto如果你真的爱我就肯定的回答我“是”  
  
que cuando,como y donde但是如果你并不爱我，亲爱的  
  
Tu siempre me respondes也请你坦诚的回绝，而不要只是告诉我  
  
Quizas,Quizas,Quizas也许，也许，也许  
  
  
James从没想过自己的意识可以疏离得这么干脆，眼里心里全是一个男人，在场的每一个人都恬不知耻地愚蠢着，顶礼膜拜着，James希望自己跟这些蝼蚁没有那么相似，至少……至少他知道那男人是自己的不是吗？  
  
望着Lu，就像在咀嚼一颗橄榄。你说不清那是甜还是涩，是冰凉还是空虚。咀嚼得你忘了时间忘了妄梦，忘了那人的存在，也还能带着满怀的冽，安眠似的熬过几十年再也无法入梦的余生。  
  
他就是梦，他就是光。他捏造天堂，囚禁你放肆的灵魂，囚禁你曾无处安放的爱与信仰。  
  
Moriarty的嘴角微微翘起，缓缓闭上眼睛听着专属于他的Lucifer振翅的声音。  
  
  
  
  
“小男孩是由什么做的？ 青蛙和蜗牛， 还有小狗的尾巴“  
  
跑吧。。。跑吧。。。找到那扇门。。。找到它，你们就可以出去了。。。   
  
“小女孩是由什么做的？ 糖和香料，都是那么的美好呀“  
  
很冷是吗？ 拿起你身边的衣服给你妹妹吧，对，乖孩子。。。  
  
乖孩子。。。 。。。  
  
乖孩子。。。 。。。  
  
  
  
“God.。。。急不可耐。。。总是。。。啊！~~没有人比你诠释的更好，James。。。“  
  
“在你用你这迷人的声音轻歌一曲之后？很难不让我想要听见你擅长的另一种声音，Lu。“  
  
铺着酒红色地毯的酒店顶层奢华的长廊，浸满空气的百合花香依旧不能盖过被自己抵在墙上的Lu身上的体香，甚至等不及进房间，欲望来的澎湃而激烈，James几乎是撕扯着Lu的西装和衬衫，听着这妖精唇间泻出的低喘和轻笑踹开了自己套房的门。  
  
被抵在房间门上的Lu缓缓低头在James耳边蹭着，“您那些床伴们有没有提过，您身上的味道很好闻。“完美的薄唇含住了James的耳朵。  
  
“那是他们没闻过你的味道。“  
  
Lu的嘴唇软得诱人，冰凉得包裹住自己的耳垂。 来自Lu颈窝处甜美的香气灌满James的鼻腔，自己的阴茎硬梆梆地顶着Lu的大腿。  
  
“我可没兴趣让他们知道我的味道。“  
  
柔软的舌头直接开始入侵James的耳朵，伴着温热的气息轻轻搅动着，“我闻起来像什么？我的王。“  
  
身高差以及这样的姿势让Lu几乎完全覆盖住James， Lu的舌头柔软灵巧 湿滑地入侵着，掀起一阵阵的欲火。  
  
“如果有什么东西的味道像你一样，我想那东西一定长得跟你一模一样。“  
  
James斯文的爱尔兰口音带着一丝难耐轻声说，手指扯出了Lu的衬衫。  
  
“你的嘴巴甜极了，lord。我记得，您没吃过甜点才对。“  
  
“事实上 我正要吃“  
  
James抚摸着Lu的脸 ，指腹摩挲着Lu饱满粉红的嘴唇， 指尖浅浅地挤入微启的唇瓣间。Lu配合的张开了些唇瓣伸出舌头，粉红的舌尖轻柔的舔着James的指尖，有着格外优异的钢琴技巧的James手指一向格外敏感，打着转舔舐着James的指尖，然后抬起眼帘看着他，微微翘起嘴角含住了James的指尖，用口腔温柔的包裹，含的深一点，再深一点，然后缓缓移到指尖。这。。。这一切都太美好了。Lu真有一条万能的舌头. 确实， james觉得他应该用别的方式感受一下。 比如——指尖轻轻地夹住Lu可爱的小舌， 自己抬起头， 张嘴含住了那片香软。。。 。。。  
  
耳鬓厮磨？爱抚缠绵？随着身体起伏深深浅浅的呻吟？不，当然不，如果说Lucifer和Moriarty有着高贵优雅的生活方式和常人艳羡的文学音乐各类渊博的知识与修养，他们的生活有多天马行空的优美独特，他们在床上就有多淫荡疯狂。仿佛两只不知饕足的野兽一般，只有交媾的欲望和撕扯灵魂和肉体般的癫狂。  
  
  
酒红色的丝绸床单映衬着毫不遮挡的风骚和浪荡，从不会脱下衬衫的堕天使敞开着线条完美的诱人的胸膛，湖绿色的眸子带着情欲的水汽轻轻激荡，细长漂亮的手指陷进身下的酒红，扯出一个情欲的漩涡，那纤细犹如白天鹅一般的脖颈向后高高的仰着，仿佛涂满毒液的薄唇此刻发出的声音却如糖浆一般甜蜜，禁欲与放荡，纯洁与淫乱，没有人比此刻的Lu诠释的更好了。  
  
“嗯~~~James。。。 。。。”  
  
“Honey~来，再深一点，我们都知道你那贪吃的小嘴巴能容下更多，不是吗？”  
  
“嗯~~好热。。好湿。。Lord。。。您看得见的，对吧，我贪婪的嘴巴怎样牢牢地咬住我的手指，您看得见的~是吧~上帝啊。。。好紧~啊~~~”  
  
“Lu。。你真是个不折不扣的骚货。。。 ”  
  
“可你乐在其中，不是吗？Lord？”  
  
洁白纤细的指尖没入粉嫩的穴口，细长的双腿大开着微微颤抖，淫乱的低语尽情的摧残着James的情欲，完美的声线甜美的呻吟低喘，Lu满意的看着面前的男人因为自己的自渎而渐渐澎湃坚挺的欲望在自己的挑衅下瞬间爆燃。  
  
“啊啊啊！~~~~~”  
  
“听听你的声音，Lu，最风骚的荡妇都比你矜持，你知道你有多湿吗？你能淹了一座城。”  
  
滚烫柔软的内壁像丝绸一般柔滑，无论多少次，无论怎样粗暴的入侵，Lu的身体依旧如处子一般紧致敏感，James喜欢一点点填满Lu的身体的感觉，无比迷恋这双灰绿色珍宝般的眼眸因为自己的侵入而变得甜美诱人。这个男人有一种特别的气质，让人既想疼爱又忍不住撕扯蹂躏，操到他那波尔多一般香醇的嗓音尖声哭叫一向是James最为钟爱的乐趣。所以，像每一次一样，他也如此做了。  
  
“不！！天啊~~lord。。。慢点。。轻。。轻一点。。老天。。。太深了！呀！！ 别。。。别！！ “  
  
“慢一点？跟你这贱货淫荡的洞去说吧，Lu！老天，你真会夹，对，就这样，棒透了！“  
  
泪水沾满精致的脸庞，湖绿色的眸子满是恳求和魅惑，求饶和尖叫媚劲十足，Lu的穴口被粗暴的抽插撑得殷虹，色泽红亮诱人，跟它的主人一样欠干，随着抽插流出来的肠液沾湿了身下酒红的床单。James扔在一边的西裤中的手机传来清晰的响声，一丝猎物入网般的得意从James黑色的眼眸中一闪而过，那个电话仿佛一瞬间点燃了本就沸腾的了欲望一般，彻底催化了James的疯狂。溢了满室的水声和低喘呻吟演绎着一室属于兽欲的淫乐。  
  
“你是daddy的小骚货..没错， 你就是喜欢像这样 。小屁股被塞得满满的，叫吧，Lu，你最好让整个英格兰都听到你这骚货的叫床声。“  
  
“啊！~这简直~棒极了~God！！上帝！！！！那儿！！！James！！！！操我！就是那儿！天啊！“  
  
“上帝可没空关心你这小骚货的前列腺在哪。只有我..只有我能好好操着你， 直到你这小骚屁股为我射得一塌糊涂。“  
  
“让我碰碰它，求你了，Lord！啊！~哈~啊~求你了~“  
  
“想都别想！Lu！我会把你操到射出来！就像..我们一直以来做的那样。“  
  
“天啊！！不！饶了我吧。。。求你了！Lord！饶了我吧！我要到了！James！..啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！“  
  
“别夹！操！Lu。。。太紧了。。妈的！！操，你这小骚货把我夹射了。。。“  
  
抱着怀中瘫软的美人，James一瞬间回到了平常那个喜怒无常但却柔和雅致的男人，仿佛刚刚的粗鲁和兽欲只不过是幻觉占据了他的身体，声音都透着都柏林绅士的入骨温柔。  
  
“我有没有弄疼你，Lu？”  
  
早已习惯James的善变，Lu轻轻翘起了嘴角，声音带着性爱后的慵懒的性感。  
  
“妙不可言，一如既往。Lord。“  
  
“能满足你是我最大的荣幸。Honey。“  
  
墨黑和翠绿的眸子闪烁着相同的属于掠食者饕足之后的满足慵懒，再一次披上了优雅有礼的客套疏离，心不在焉懒洋洋的调着情，除了沉淀于空气中满满的还未褪去的情欲的萎靡，没有任何可以证明刚刚那一场癫狂的交媾存在过的痕迹，哦，当然，还有那正流淌出来的。。。  
  
“需要我抱你去清理一下吗？Honey？“  
  
“多谢你的好意，我自己来就好。“  
  
看，他们的关系多么简单，共同的利益，相同的目的，彼此利用，彼此满足，两条遍体生刺的荆棘纠缠在一起，没有交集，一旦有，也只是毁灭和残害而已，仅此，而已。  
  
如果说我们愿意放大人性的弱点，那么最合适的舞台就是爱和死亡，你要我如何选择？  
  
不，我不会选择，爱，是我赠予敌人的毒酒，而死亡，于我，早已是奢侈的解脱。  
  
  
  
  
“指望能看到Sherl果然是我太幼稚了。“  
  
“鉴于你昨晚才告诉他你去剑桥的日子在今天，他对你已经很客气了，Miky。我以为那年的公学事件已经让你记忆犹新了。“  
  
“提前告诉他？我可不想让我整个暑假彻底毁了，我以为跟你一起进入伊顿会让他成熟点。“  
  
“需要我提醒你我也只不过比Sherl大了一岁吗，哥哥。“  
  
“是的，但你比他懂事的多了，Sherrin，相信我，这是整个家族都为之举杯庆祝的幸事。“  
  
“我以为你的降生才是他们最值得夸耀的。“  
  
“我亲爱的弟弟，你和Sherl一点都不比我差，我是认真的。我由衷期待我的伊卡鲁斯在我身前振翅的那一天。“  
  
“啊！那是东方，而Mycroft，你就是太阳，火炬也不及你那么明亮！~“（罗密欧与朱丽叶）  
  
“。。。 。。。Sherrin。。。我说过不要用莎士比亚讽刺我。“  
  
“哈哈，好了~Miky，我可不敢离你这太阳太近了，从几万米的高空坠入爱琴海？我连渣都不剩了。“  
  
“我永远不会让你坠落的，Sherrin，若你要漫步于星空之上，我必是那桥；若你要飞翔于云海之上，我必是那翅膀。“  
  
“。。。 。。。你。。让我怎么接话呢？Miky。。。“  
  
“说谢谢，然后鞠躬说遵命，先生。“  
  
“piss off。Mycroft“  
  
  
“Lu，我说过很多次，不要在床上抽烟。”  
  
微微皱着眉没有睁开眼睛，Lu从冥想中回神。James的声音带着晨起时的慵懒和淡淡的沙哑。身旁的烟草香将他从梦境中唤回，这已经不是第一次了。  
  
“事实上，67次。”  
  
衣料和丝质床单之间摩擦的声音，身侧重量一轻，窗帘被拉开的轻微声响，James不需要睁开眼睛也知道是Lu起身抽烟去了，懒洋洋的睁开眼睛坐起身，倚着床看着窗边的美人。  
  
昨晚的疯狂让Lu漂亮的黑发有一丝散乱，从不会裸露的上半身仍旧穿着昨晚的酒红色衬衫，堪堪遮盖住那挺翘的屁股，那双占了他身高大部分的细长的过分的长腿，纤细的窄腰，香烟在他细长的指间燃着，整个人撒发着颓废而致命的性感。  
  
James眯着眼睛打量了下Lu的侧脸，按照常理，经过一晚的激烈性事，体能再好的人都应该腰痛到爬不起来昏睡在床上才对，但Lu。。。自认识他以来，这个男人几乎就没有从一个正常的睡眠中醒来过，或者说，他就像从来没有真正睡着过。Lu的睡眠很轻，任何轻微的响动都能感知，更别提那整夜整夜缠绕他的莫名的噩梦。从自己和他搞在一起，几乎每夜都能看见Lu从大汗淋漓的噩梦中惊醒，大睁着湖绿色的眼睛，瞳孔缩得像猫一般，不吵不闹，只是全身颤抖，那样子真的是。。。 。。。  
  
“还是睡不好？”  
  
“一如既往。”  
  
不过看起来今早的起床气没有那么激烈，这么说应该不是个太糟糕的梦。不过James可没兴趣知道自己的床伴做的是春梦还是噩梦，他需要洗个澡，是的，现在，马上。  
  
一个可疑的漫长的热水澡之后，James神清气爽的看着同样穿戴整齐的Lu优雅的喝着伯爵茶，电脑打开着，放着早间的新闻。拿过Lu放在桌边给自己的那一杯，James坐在沙发上抿了一口。温度刚好，茶香瞬间溢了满口，这个男人的茶，总能让自己百喝不厌。  
  
“意大利Savoia家族前日失踪的双胞胎尸体在热那亚水族馆北极馆内被发现，年仅9岁Antonio Savoia的尸体在北极熊展馆里被发现，他的双胞胎妹妹的部分残肢在北极熊体内被发现。。。 。。。“  
  
惨无人道的消息在房间里回响着，不需要注视电脑屏幕，两个有着上佳智商的男人脑海中也都各自精彩的演绎着现场的情景。  
  
“热那亚，欧洲第二大的水族馆，有着最完整的仿北极的生态系统。今天是星期一，水族馆没有例外会闭馆，那么那两个孩子本不会这么快被发现。“Lu的眼睛闪过一丝微光”Sherlock在意大利境内。“  
  
“我们的小知更鸟死在教堂，教堂，教皇，罗马，意大利，不难联想。“  
  
棋盘开始转动，白后已经开始前进。房间里的两人端着茶杯，微微笑着，嘴角带着淡淡的笑容，无声的庆祝着被他们扯进网中的猎物的亦步亦趋。  
  
缓缓放下茶杯，Lu知道对面的男人等着自己对他这一步棋的演绎，Holmes家的相同的思考模式，十指相抵放在唇边。James瞳孔微微放大着，看着Lu轻轻垂着眼帘，灰绿色的虹膜跟他弟弟一样闪烁着金色的光斑，向日出时的海岸线一般耀眼。  
  
“热那亚水族馆是欧洲唯一一家船型模型的大型水族馆，双胞胎失踪的时候是前天晚间。9点闭馆之后警卫会巡视一圈并准时在10点关闭所有电子门锁，期间那两个孩子一定是被放在一个绝不会被注意的地方。。。通风口。”  
  
跟伦敦的那位咨询侦探完全不同的轻柔语气，虽然语速也很快，但没有Sherlock那欠抽的生僻词连读还有那让人崩溃的语速，更像念一首莎翁的小诗，而不是描述血腥的案子。  
  
黑暗，冰冷，寂静，两个仅仅九岁的孩子在完全不熟悉的地方醒来，他们第一时间会做什么？光，当然是光，人和任何动物一样拥有着趋光性，他们会本能的在紧窄的通风口爬行，寻找着光源，而唯一的光源。。。  
  
“极地馆，北极熊，你在通风口涂了什么？James？”  
  
端着茶杯的男人笑了，充满欣赏的笑容，舔了舔嘴唇，空气中浸润着茶香。  
  
“好好想想，亲爱的，你可以的。”  
  
“oh。。。”嗯，这个表情更像了，Lu的瞳孔猛地一缩，带着一丝兴奋。  
  
“四月，北极熊发情一般都在3.4月，少量性激素就能让它们发狂，但，不够，被圈养的熊类缺乏野性，那么。。。北极馆。。温度！是温度！你给他们留了衣服！一件沾满性激素和鱼腥味的衣服，对于已经冷的嘴唇发紫的孩子而言无疑比什么都重要，你只留了一件，我想，而。。。”  
  
“小男孩是由什么做的？ 青蛙和蜗牛， 还有小狗的尾巴。小女孩是由什么做的？ 糖和香料，都是那么的美好呀“  
  
感觉到Lu的沉默，James低声吟诵着童谣，笑的格外温柔，像一个再给不听话的弟弟讲述睡前故事的好哥哥。  
  
是的，只有一件御寒的衣服，哥哥给了妹妹，小女孩是糖和香料做的，所以。。。被吃掉了吗？无论这位伟大的小哥哥如何选择，兄妹两人都会面对着一个亲眼看着另一个被猛兽吞噬的结局，剩下的一个，要么冻死要么活活吓死，即使幸运的保住命，恐怕之后的人生也会如地狱一般了。遥控杀人，他从不需要亲自行刑，一步一步精密的布局，利用幼童的兄妹天性使之成为谋杀的利器。阴狠残忍，充满对生命的嘲讽和人性的蔑视，这的确是。。。 。。。Moriarty的作风。  
  
微微翘起嘴角，Lu抬起头看着眼前的男人，薄唇轻启  
  
“fantastic。”  
  
“可惜这一次我们的白后只用了9个小时不到，你赢了。2 : 0 ”颇为遗憾的撇了撇嘴，James笑的云淡风轻，想到了什么似的说了句“或许我可以想办法把那北极熊被解剖了的尸体弄出来，给你做礼物？”  
  
脸色暗了暗，Lu垂下眼帘站了起来  
  
“我是素食者，这一点你比谁都清楚。“  
  
自己当然清楚，歪了歪头，“你每天只靠牛奶和鸡蛋补充动物蛋白可不怎么够，honey~看看你瘦的。“  
  
“足够了。”缓缓踱步到窗边，Lu拿起已经凉了的茶喝了一口。  
  
“对了，我有没有提到，我们可爱的小男孩儿一直都紧紧拉着妹妹的手，直到他的手中真的只剩下妹妹的手为止。”  
  
拿着茶杯的手顿了顿，Lu面无表情的放下了茶杯，缓缓向后走去，硕大的套房另一脚的窗边放着一架钢琴，整了整自己的领带，Lu完美的如天神一般的纤细指尖在琴键上起落，香醇的温柔声线跟着响起  
  
“Bright Star  
by John Keats  
Bright star, would I were steadfast as thou art---  
Not in lone splendour hung aloft the night  
And Watching, with eternal lids apart,  
Like nature's patient, sleepless Eremite,  
The moving waters at their priestlike task  
Of pure ablution round earth's human shores,  
Or gazing on the new soft-fallen mask  
Of snow upon the mountains and the moors---  
No-yet still steadfast, still unchangeable,  
Pillow'd upon my fair love's ripening breast,  
To feel for ever its soft fall and swell,  
Awake for ever in a sweet unrest,  
Still, still to hear her tender-taken breath,  
And so live ever---or else swoon to death.  
明亮的星，但愿我能如你坚定  
但并非孤独地在夜空闪烁高悬，  
睁着一双永不合拢的眼睛，  
犹如苦修的隐士彻夜无眠，  
凝视海水冲洗尘世的崖岸，  
好似牧师行施净体的沐浴，  
或正俯瞰下界的荒原与群山  
被遮盖在轻轻飘落的雪罩里---  
并非这样---却永远坚定如故，  
枕卧在我美丽的爱人的胸膛，  
永远能感到它的轻轻的起伏，  
永远清醒，在甜蜜的不安中，  
永远、永远听着她轻柔的呼吸，  
永远这样生活---或昏厥而死去。“  
  
该怎么形容自己所听所见呢？James歪头想了想，嗯。。。Lu的声音带着一种可怕的魔性，猎物面前时，他声音里完全听不出丝毫毒蛇吐信的嘶嘶声，只有仿佛唱诗班虔诚而天籁一般的咏唱，引导你心甘情愿的将自己的灵魂奉上。James不是第一次听到Lu吟诵诗歌，这个男人有着惊人的文学造诣和记忆力，但像今天这样充满着淡淡惆怅的感伤的声线却是极其少见的，极其。  
  
“我永远不会让你坠落的，Sherrin，若你要漫步于星空之上，我必是那桥；若你要飞翔于云海之上，我必是那翅膀。“  
  
“等我，Sherrin，等整个英格兰变为我的疆域，等待属于我们的大博弈，我一定会去接你。”  
  
“对了，我有没有提到，我们可爱的小男孩儿一直都紧紧拉着妹妹的手，直到他的手中真的只剩下妹妹的手为止。”  
  
琴声戛然而止，Lu的脸色带着一丝惨白，低垂着眼帘，没有过多的表情。但James却清晰地看见了Lu白皙的过分的脖颈上跳动的明显过速了的动脉。  
  
“你在为谁哀悼？我亲爱的Lucifer~“轻佻的语气，仿佛他并不在意问题的答案。  
  
“一个即将死去的人，还有一个。。。早已死去的人，my lord.“  
  
一个浅淡的微笑于唇间绽放，Lu的眼中无悲无喜，指尖再一次起势，萧邦的《E小调第一钢琴协奏曲》第一乐章便在房间里静静流淌。  
  
萧邦，没错，没有任何一个音乐大师比较棒更让Lu喜爱了，一个被誉为“浪漫主义的钢琴诗人”的波兰人，但就是这样以为柔弱忧郁的天才，他的音乐却被誉为“隐藏在花丛中的一尊大炮，它向全世界庄严宣告：“波兰不会灭亡。”是的，眼前的男人比任何人都能诠释好这位忧郁浪漫却坚韧的战士的乐曲了，没有任何人了。  
  
柔和优雅的气质，艳丽动人的脸庞，高雅精致的品味，渊博充沛的知识，贵族一般的教养，这个犹如天神一般完美的男人，只有自己知道，他的骨子里，是一只不折不扣，野兽。  
  
看着钢琴前被阳光镀上了一层淡淡光晕的Lu，James的思绪回到了一年前的那个夜晚，那个即将被自己清剿的组织的老巢，硕大的基地车库中，一盏昏黄老旧的只能发出聊胜于无的昏暗光亮的灯泡，一地破烂娃娃一般的残肢断体，令人作呕的腥气和一室喷溅的热腾腾的血液，让James见识到了什么是真正的地狱。  
  
没有凝固的新鲜血液从指尖落下。  
  
滴答  
  
一个地狱恶鬼般的男人在血泊中缓缓转身，深深浅浅的猩红在男人一丝不挂的身体上织染出修罗般的癫狂。  
  
无悲无喜，只有撕碎一切如癫如狂的兽欲，灰绿色的眼眸中是缩成细线的瞳孔，蛇？不，这是传说中的尘世巨蟒，一起一伏，浑呑宇宙苍穹。  
  
那一刻，James Moriarty就清楚的听到，坠入尘世的六翼天使于血与火的地狱里翼动着羽翼。  
  
“下一步，是什么？dear Lu”  
  
唇边一个清浅的弧度，扯碎一地初春的暖阳。  
  
“别急，我的王，别急。。。罪与恶，永远都是我们最钟爱的，协奏与交响。”  
  
  
  
  
我亲爱的哥哥，你是否还记得？当年在剑桥的绿草坪前挥手呼唤你的黑发少年，当年你最甜蜜的兄弟，   
你是否还敢唤起他的名字， 那曾经是你最美丽的财富？  
  
你给了他一条路，路的尽头，是希望，是你为他用谎言织就的信仰。  
  
撒旦的低语真的可以毁掉一个人吗？不，当然不，一句话，怎可能毁灭一个灵魂。  
  
这世上，唯一可以毁灭你的，  
  
只有你的无能为力，你的见死不救，你的无边悔恨，还有，你的心。  
  
是光明吗？把我引向坠落。散逝的羽毛，扯碎的魂魄，滴落的蜡泪，恸切的悲歌。坠入深蓝的，是不会回首的挚爱。双翼藏于神殿，世间却再无我....... Sherrinford Holmes。  
  
     罪与恶的启示录，又翻过了一章。。。 。。。

 

 

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

 

 

 

1.漂泊的荷兰人，《加勒比海盗》里的大卫琼斯的传说出处，非常有名的戏剧，这里是一个重大的伏笔，以后会有很重要的作用。  
瓦格纳的剧词是根据北欧的传说写成的。据传说从前有一个荷兰的航行者，冒着巨暴的风浪要想绕过好望角，并发誓说必须完成其壮举，虽作一世的航行亦所不惧。魔鬼听了他的誓言，就判了他的罪，罚他终身在海上漂流，直至世界的末日；他将永远不得解脱（除非他能找到一个女子忠心爱他），直至他的死日。每七年许他登陆一次，让他去寻觅那愿以忠贞的爱为他赎身的女子。珊塔便是爱上船长的女孩儿，最后殉情解救了荷兰船长。  
  
2.这一章中侦探开始出现，确切的说，他一直都跟在James和Lu两人后面追逐着罪案，这正是两人的目的。  
  
3.一直提到的王后既是国际象棋中的黑后和白后，这两个棋子是棋盘中代表了无数可能的活动性最大杀伤力最强的，侦探是Mycroft的白后，而Lu则是Moriarty的黑后，所有的罪案都是这场大英政府和黑暗帝王之间的对弈。

 

 

 

第三章  
  
Barber,Barber,Shave A Pig  剃头匠，剃头匠，给猪刮毛     
Barber, barber, shave a pig! 剃头匠，剃头匠，给猪刮毛！  
How many hairs to make a wig? 要多少毛发做头假发？  
Four and twenty, that’s enough! 二十四，那就够了！  
Give the barber a pinch of snuff.  给剃头匠一撮鼻烟。  
                                                    ——《鹅妈妈童谣》剃头匠  
  
第三位天使把碗倒于江河及众水之源，众水亦变成血水。  
                                                    ______《启示录》   
  
“Jimmy。。。Jimmy。。。放手。。。放开。。。她已经死了。。放开。。你放松些，放松！”  
  
“血。。。到处都是。。。James。。。都是。。。”  
  
“我带你去洗澡，Jimmy，起来。”  
  
“她两分钟前就该死了，我没有完全切断，所以，她多忍受了两分钟，我很抱歉。”  
  
“下一次我会教你用枪，Jimmy。”  
  
“无所谓了，我的手已经脏了。”  
  
“你是最干净的，Jimmy，我会让Moran接手，你不需要再管这些了。”  
  
“你的目的达到了，James，把我拉下水，跟你一样双手沾满血腥，我就再也不会离开你了。”  
  
“Jimmy，你吓坏了，我带你去洗澡，好吗？”  
  
“不，James。。。你再也不能碰我了，你让我觉得恶心。”  
  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………..  
  
“幼稚的自大狂。”  
  
“抱歉，James。什么？”  
  
“我说这女人，她自认为能救得了那个可怜的受诅咒的男人，病态的表现欲，幼稚的自大，肤浅的思春期女人不切实际的幻想。”  
  
“我以为你是因为喜欢才带我来看的。”  
  
悠闲地靠在了背后舒适的皮质沙发里，Lu眯着眼睛看着台上的歌剧，绿色的眼睛在舞台的微光下闪着猫样的光芒。  
  
“一位被上天诅咒的航海人，必须在海上不断漂泊，每七年才有一次上岸机会，如果他遇见一位真心爱他的女子，诅咒将会解除。”温柔的声线缓缓跟着舞台上的女主角吟诵着台词，Lu的手指轻柔的打着拍子，。“不得不说，瓦格纳的这部作品是他的巅峰，被元首赞赏的男人的确与众不同。”  
  
“我就知道带你来看这个是对的。Lu“  
  
James看着Lu的手指，无名指上的戒指闪着微光。  
  
“上校听见会难过的，lord“  
  
“Sebastian只对他的枪感兴趣，况且。。。“目光缓缓向上，停在Lu被包裹在酒红色衬衫和黑色领带下的纤细脖颈上，向前凑了凑，一阵Lu特有的体香让James动了动鼻翼”他的身体可没有你那么柔软。“  
  
“不，Lord，我不认为在人群这么密集的场所操我是件体面的事。“  
  
不需要转头，Lu缓慢的眨动着眼睛，湖绿色的眸子里仿佛有着清泉在流动。  
  
“发如乌木，眼若星辰，嘴唇带着鲜血一样的嫣红色泽，宝贝，你看起来比白雪公主好吃的多。“  
  
抚摸着Lu的嘴唇，James的眼神满是饕餮般的迷离。  
  
“这是Moriarty式的请你用嘴给我爽一发的特殊构句法？“  
  
伸出舌尖舔吮着James的指尖，Lu依旧笑的云淡风轻，眼睛没有离开舞台，直到女主角下场之后才幽幽的转过来，配合着间幕中的音乐声挪动修长的双腿缓缓跪在James面前，嘴唇紧贴着他的耳畔，手指缓缓拉开James定制西裤的拉链，优雅低沉的嗓音用极其温柔的语调缓缓吟诵着  
  
“好像舞台上一个没有经验的演员，  
担心演不好竟把该扮的角色忘光；  
又像一只野兽由于过分暴躁不安，  
那雄猛的力气反而让它软了心肠。            
我同样为了希望而怀忧，竟说不出  
表达爱悦的充分而适度的辞令，  
我被爱情的过强的压力重重制服，  
爱的炽热情绪似乎变得冷漠平淡。             
啊！让我无声的诗篇化作雄辩之词，  
默默地诉说出藏在我肺腑里的言语，  
它在为爱情祈求，还要得到你的恩赐，  
要胜过那花言巧语者的更多的词句。           
学会读用缄默的爱情谱写的诗，  
用眼睛听才能悟得出爱的真谛。  
  
莎翁的诗句总是最合适Lu的优雅前戏，随着这充满诱惑的魔音在空气中弹动起充满情色的和弦，伏在双腿间的小妖精用温热的双唇包裹住James高涨的欲望作为了再好不过的结语。  
  
Moriarty是王者，毋庸置疑的。他有着身为暗夜帝王最深不可测的城府和喜怒无常的捉摸不定，放浪形骸的癫狂和诡谲莫测的智慧，幼鹿般羞涩胆怯的黑色眼睛和朝圣者般慈悲善良的嘴角，铺陈着的却是举手投足翻覆天地的罪与恶的张扬。  
  
所以，Moriarty不会有信仰，更不会对犯罪之外的事情上瘾，生命与他，不过是脑海中织就的一张庞大而繁复的丝网，掌心中，是无数复杂交错的尽在掌握，征服，控制，支配，尽情的玩弄与颠覆。这才是乐趣，这才叫满足，但，此时此刻，这个臣服于自己身下的男人，这个跪在自己腿间取悦自己的男人，却让James眼中空洞倾泻的癫狂黑暗化作了比夜更浓墨重彩的欢畅淋漓，在脑海，在心间，光焰般碎裂，崩塌了一地欲罢不能的情欲和汹涌咆哮的极致快意。  
  
“但愿瓦格纳不会怪罪于我对他佳作的亵渎。“  
  
接过James的袋巾擦拭着嘴角的津液，Lu端起一杯香槟缓缓喝着，冲淡着口中属于James的淡淡的咸腥。  
  
“亵渎这种事，是我最乐衷的享受。  
  
理了理Lu的领带，拿过他的香槟喝着。Lu丝毫不介意的挑了挑眉，侧着身子靠在了廊柱上看着不远处忙着应酬来宾们的刚刚的女主角。嘴角的笑容清浅极了，  
  
“阿道夫。希特勒当年稳定了局势之后，便开始了他的配种大计，相对于他对犹太民族灭绝性的残忍，他对纯血统的日耳曼人的偏执已经到了病态的程度，不过话说回来，金发碧眼，确实赏心悦目。”  
  
格外熟悉Lu的这种笑容，James抿了口酒顺着他的目光看了一眼，笑了笑  
  
“埃•沃勒说过，经过一场不流血的征战，美在粗鄙的灵魂中确立了绝对的主宰地位。”看着远处的显然是染成金黄发色的美人，James继续说“看来我们的化妆师对金发有着跟元首同样的偏执。”  
  
“在死神面前，再美丽的容貌都像烟云般易散。”  
  
拿过James手中的酒抿了一口还给他，Lu眯着眼睛整了整领带，转过身向那漂亮的女演员走过去。James缓缓地闭上眼睛，听着空气中格外清晰的逐渐远去的振翅声翘起了嘴角。  
  
最肮脏的污秽和最邪恶的阴暗往往会披着最良善完美的外衣，因为美丽的外表永远比强大的内心更引人注目，只相信自己眼睛所看到的，是人类最不谦虚的缺点。  
  
。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。  
  
Barber,Barber,Shave A Pig  剃头匠，剃头匠，给猪刮毛     
Barber, barber, shave a pig! 剃头匠，剃头匠，给猪刮毛！  
How many hairs to make a wig? 要多少毛发做头假发？  
Four and twenty, that’s enough! 二十四，那就够了！  
Give the barber a pinch of snuff.  给剃头匠一撮鼻烟。  
  
“第几个？”  
  
“第四个。”  
  
“除了女性，整张脸连带头皮头发都被剥下之外没有任何共同点。身份呢？算了，带我去看尸体。”  
  
“肺部呛水，被注射过麻醉剂，她们被剥皮之前都是活着的，抛尸地点全都不同，唯一一致的就是全是泳池，活着被剥皮，再活活淹死，炫耀？不，是羞辱，凶手眼里她们就是猪一样的牲畜。连环杀手。。。她们的共同点。。。爱好？不，工作？不对，家庭环境？就是这个！马上去境内的生物学家和行为学家中调查他们关于家人失踪报警的信息。”  
  
“全部。。。全部。。。每个姑娘都是一样的金发，在失踪的当天被杀，活着剥皮可以保证毛囊在一段时间内的活跃，我们的凶手是个对金色头发有偏执的疯子，没受过专业的医学训练，所以第一个受害者的脸她没有好好处理，对，她，凶手是个女人。她是怎么挑选猎物的？没有人挣扎，姑娘们都认识她，交集。。。交集是什么？她们最后去的地方。。。剧院！”  
  
一气呵成的缜密推理，格外标准的德语发音不停吐露着恶毒的挖苦，可怕的洞察力和更加恐怖的语速，柏林的警局里正上演着苏格兰场经常会上演的戏码，区别仅仅是，这个瘦高个的黑发青年身旁，少了一个可以安抚这容易炸毛的猫科动物的金发小个子。  
  
。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。  
  
“Brilliant！”  
  
“十一个小时二十三分钟，得益于德国警察的效率，我们的大侦探一定急的跳脚了，失去了流浪汉网络和巴兹的免费实验室对他而言还真是束手束脚。”  
  
眯着眼睛看着卫星电视上的新闻，James轻轻晃着手中的黑啤，看着坐在对面的Lu。  
  
“核实身份花了点时间，毕竟我们的小剃头匠把那些姑娘的脸都剥了下来。“  
  
微微翘着嘴角擦拭着手中的格洛克17，Lu轻描淡写的一语带过，仿佛那四个鲜活的生命不过是待宰的猪。  
  
“生物学家Frings的双胞胎妹妹，行为学家Hofmann的女儿，神经学专家Müller的侄女，让我猜猜。。。这些姑娘的信箱里，应该都多了一张《漂泊的荷兰人》的票吧，你所做的，就是将漂亮的金发小羔羊送到剃头匠面前，你是怎么知道她一定会杀了她们的？“  
  
酒花的香气随着James的话语飘了满室，带着一丝清苦的醇香，为Lu湖泊般的眼眸平添了一丝诱人的醉意。  
  
“氯丙嗪，氯氮平，利培酮，阿普唑伦，全部都是抑制精神分裂的药，我们的女主角跟珊塔一样，沉浸在无望的爱情中无法自拔。我不过是。。。”拿起枪冲着灯光看着，满意的抿了抿嘴唇“帮了她一把。”  
  
“你换了她的药。”  
  
不愧是阴毒的蛇，Lu的漂亮手法让James挑了挑眉，整个血腥的罪案过程，他甚至都没有露面，更连幕后指挥都没有做，这正是他擅长的不是吗？比起自己的遥控杀戮，Lu更擅长利用人的弱点和欲望加以催化，真真正正不折不扣的恶魔行径。让普通人汗毛直竖浑身冰冷的恶毒被这个男人诠释的如此优雅而无辜，阴暗的罪恶被隐藏在纯粹的恰到好处的巧言和彬彬有礼的高贵之下，用至诚的外表和虔敬的行为掩饰了一颗魔鬼的心，James微微仰着下巴，他的裤子有些紧了。  
  
“欲望，是一切罪恶的根源。偏偏是天使和魔鬼争相掠夺的宝贵资源，他们都会倾听人的愿望，这一点上，天使和恶魔本就没有区别，只不过，恶魔听到的，都是真实的，但真实，通常就意味着丑恶。”  
  
细长的指间缓缓地转着枪，Lu歪着头看着新闻中被警方抓捕的女演员。一个疯狂迷恋金发的偏执狂化妆师，一个更加疯狂迷恋他的偏执狂女演员，四个有着迷人金发的姑娘，一顶由死者被活生生剥下的头皮上的头发做成的假发，随机挑选的受害者？不，当然不，没有人是干净的，这四个姑娘，本就是注定的死神的器物。造物主常常用一层美丽的墙来围蔽内中的污秽，摒弃了人性的美丽只可能开出令人憎恶作呕的恶之花。爱情，永远都是隐藏污秽与愚蠢的最佳素材。  
  
“可惜，以后再也听不到歌喉这么动听的珊塔了。”  
  
缓缓走到窗边，Lu转着自己无名指上的戒指，自己和James现在在波兰南部的一个小镇，从窗外望去，让这个名不见经传的小镇闻名于世的“死亡工厂”的遗址屹立在不远处，奥斯维辛，闭上眼睛，100多万来自冥府被撕扯折磨的亡魂的惨叫声在耳畔凛冽，诉说着他们的不甘，他们的痛苦，他们的怨恨，水声。。。来自四面八方的水。。。带着腥臭的红色血水从脚下慢慢涌出，逐渐淹没了Lu的脚踝，Lu的呼吸开始急促，仿佛被什么生生扼住咽喉，身体被漆黑的浓雾紧紧缠绕，心跳。。。乱了。。。  
  
“Lucifer。“  
  
James低沉的声线像一记轰向心口的重锤，将Lu拉回现实，猛地睁开眼睛，冷汗浸透了身体，胸口剧烈的起伏着，还没有平静下来，自己的领带便被近在咫尺的James猛地一拉，然后被带着清苦的酒香的薄唇吻住，一口微凉却带着体温的酒液被渡了过来，绷紧的身体随着酒液被缓缓咽下逐渐松了下来，这时候Lu才意识到，自己的枪被James紧紧握着，而自己的食指，正压在扳机上。。。  
  
。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。  
“Sherrin。。。”  
  
“我明白，不是我，就会是Sherlock，我们根本没得选择。”  
  
“。。。 。。。我为我的无能道歉，brother my。”  
  
“得了，Mycroft，别这么多愁善感，我不习惯。”  
  
“。。。 。。。”  
  
“什么时候出发？”  
  
“。。。下个月20号。。。”  
  
“。。。Sherlock入学的那天。。。”  
  
“事实上，我可以。。。”  
  
“不，Mike，算了，结果都是一样的，编织一个不会有破绽的理由解释我可能会缺席他未来一切值得纪念的日子，我相信你能处理好。”  
  
“我们这两个Sherlock的至亲居然在这里商量着抹杀掉他最在乎的人的存在，以爱为名做伤害他的事。”  
  
“那孩子只是别扭，他对你的在意不比我少，Mike，况且今后。。。你要连我的份一起。。。好好保护我们最亲爱的弟弟。”  
  
“以Holmes家的荣耀之名起誓，brother my，我一定会接你回来。我会为你开拓一片疆域，还有属于我们的大博弈。”  
  
“黑夜无论怎样悠长，白昼总会到来。Brother my，我愿意等待，你给我的未来。”  
  
“我愿意等待。。。”  
  
“我愿意。。。等待。。。”  
  
。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。  
  
  
“生存或毁灭, 这是个必答之问题: 是否应默默的忍受坎苛命运之无情打击, 还是应与深如大海之无涯苦难奋然为敌, 并将其克服。 此二抉择, 就竟是哪个较崇高? 死即睡眠, 它不过如此! 倘若一眠能了结心  
灵之苦楚与肉体之百患, 那么, 此结局是可盼的! 死去, 睡去... 但在睡眠中可能有梦, 啊, 这就是个阻碍: 当我们摆脱了此垂死之皮囊, 在死之长眠中会有何梦来临? 它令我们踌躇, 使我们心甘情愿的承受长年之灾, 否则谁肯容忍人间之百般折磨, 如暴君之政、骄者之傲、失恋之痛、法章之慢、贪官之侮、或庸民之辱, 假如他能简单的一刃了之? 还有谁会肯去做牛做马, 终生疲於操劳, 默默的忍受其苦其难, 而不远走高飞, 飘於渺茫之境, 倘若他不是因恐惧身后之事而使他犹豫不前? 此境乃无人知晓之邦, 自古无返者。 “  
  
      “我不知道你对哈姆雷特这么热衷，Lord。”  
  
      吸了一口James递过来的烟，Lu坐在沙发上听着自己并不崇尚莎翁的主子缓缓念着那段极其出名的独白，挑了挑眉。  
  
     转过头看着Lu，这个男人抽烟的样子总是这么好看，慢慢的吸慢慢的吐出来，然后整个人仿佛隐在烟蓝色的雾气之后，美得像个不真实的幻象。Lu没有烟瘾，他只有在需要镇定的时候才会抽烟，虽然Lu抽起烟的样子很美，但，James身边已经有Sebastian这个头号烟枪了，所以，尽管Lu那随着烟雾飘渺游移的湖绿让人神往，James还是尽量禁止他抽烟。  
  
       “这是我听见你说的第一段人类的语言。”  
  
       人类的语言吗？Lu很清楚这不是James在侮辱或者调侃，轻轻笑了笑  
  
       “您还记得。”  
  
       “相信我，以为自己捡了匹狼回来，不久之后变成了贵族公子，居然还没用公主来个热吻，没有人会忘记这奇景。”  
  
        没有一丝调侃的轻声说着，James双手插在裤袋里看着低垂着眼眸的Lu，安静娴雅的贵族少爷吗？一点都不夸张的形容，Lu其极良好的教养和优雅的谈吐让他整个人透着旧式贵族的迷人气质，跟第一次见到的那修罗恶鬼般的模样天差地别，直到如今，上校仍然不肯单独跟Lu相处，因为当年James捡到Lu的那个夜晚，负责收拾那个组织老巢残局的，正是可怜的上校，事后，每次James问起，自己从来沉稳到面无表情的狙击手每次提到Lu都是一脸的严肃加上那么点。。。James一身汗毛直竖的看着上校那表情，操。。。那是恐惧？最后被自己问的实在烦了，这位杀人无数的大兵才缓缓吐出一句话  
  
       他说，106个人，一晚上，枪枪瞄准心口和脑袋的79个，剩下的全部是被徒手撕下了身体的一部分流血过多而死。  
        
       Lu，一个人，一晚上，106人，杀手？不，这个男人，简直就是杀人兵器，终极的。  
  
      James从没过问过Lu的过去，不需要，这个男人经历过的，自己也略有耳闻，十年前那个多国研发的天堂计划档案被永久封存的原因自己更是清楚不过，至于一年前被那个东欧以生化研究臭名远扬的组织俘虏的，十年间各国榜上有名的代号王蛇的顶级特工怎么会一夜之间爆发出恐怖的力量，看看他在那里经历了什么就不难推敲，至今James仍记得那一晚将不省人事的Lu裹在上校的大衣里抱起来时，这个将近一米九的男人轻的像要消失了一样。赤着身体毁了一个基地的一百多个留守人员，就算不用那位资讯侦探，自己也推敲的出来怎样的刺激可以让这个看起来那么弱不禁风的纤弱男人爆发出毁灭般的恐怖力量。  
        
至于自己是如何驯服这只野兽的，James下意识的看了看右手背上不小的伤疤，虽然知道Lu绝不像Sebastian一样可以用一根烟和一句话就彻底驯服，从昏迷中醒来的Lu看到上校为了以防万一将他拷在床上的铁链和手铐脚铐之后没有特别的反应，仿佛习惯了一般，但，在自己试图拿下他身上披的大衣想要帮他清洗下沾满血污的身体的那一瞬间，这个男人仿佛忽然疯了一般，突然爆发的狠毒冰冷夹带着心有余悸的恐惧，像足了一只困兽绝望的挣扎，而自己没来及收回来的手，就成了首当其冲的猎物。。。当自己觉得被狠狠咬住的手即将成为自己另外的缺失的时候，这个男人却像被自己的血呛到了一样反射性的松开了嘴，瞳孔缩小成猫一般的细线退到了墙角。那一刻，James想到上校告诉他的，那些尸体上不同程度的带着人齿痕的撕裂痕迹。  
  
“如果早知道你是左撇子我就会咬你的左手。”  
  
Holmes家祖传的读心术再一次一语中的，James微微笑着看着闭着眼睛依靠在沙发上的Lu，无奈的摇了摇头  
  
“每当你这恶毒的嘴巴一张一合的时候我就格外想念你不能说话的那时候，虽然只有一个晚上。”  
  
那个自己将Lu捡回去的晚上，这个男人没有在发出过任何声音，也没有碰触自己拿给他的食物和水，直到第二天早晨，自己经过关着他的房间前的走廊时，清楚的听见一段用法语吟诵的，莎翁戏剧的独白。  
  
怎么形容自己第一次听到那声音呢？喜欢戏剧和古典音乐的Moriarty听过各种各样或优美或激荡或婉转的声音，但没有一种是跟这声音相同的。像宁静的海在身侧低吟，带着许久不曾发声的淡淡沙哑，像最温暖的晨光透过身体，余下一地细碎的苍茫；像春末夏至的乡间小路边盛开的白色小花，淡雅幽香渗入骨髓发肤；像玫瑰上欲滴未滴的露珠，在脑海中婉转澄澈的星罗密布。这声音，像承载着一切肮脏浮华的铺陈尘世的月光，它知晓你一切无法言说的愿望和无处诉说的秘密，而你，却只能仰望，哀叹，忏悔，让你心碎，更。。。让你心醉，心甘情愿坠入这无法抗拒的蛊惑中任它拉扯撕碎，破碎幻灭。甚至在彻底湮灭之前，你的嘴角也一定带着宁静幸福的弧度，感激他的恩赐和匆匆一瞥施舍般的眷顾。  
  
当James迷醉的在纯正的法音中打开门的时候，他在天窗洒下的晨光中，看到了天使。。。  
  
不知道什么时候解开的手铐和脚镣，浴室的门开着，洗的干干净净的男人在光芒中微微眯着眼睛裹着被单靠在床上，睫毛像蝴蝶翅膀一般微微颤动，无星的夜空一样的黑发垂在肩膀，洒下一片乖巧柔顺的色泽，对上男人的目光的一瞬，James耳边响起了海啸的轰鸣。  
  
这个男人，是湮灭一切的黑暗中唯一的光源，那双眼睛，是自己永世不遇的海。  
  
  
“可以给我拿件衣服吗？谢谢。”  
  
这是Lu对自己说的第一句话。  
  
“虽然我很不想打扰您，但恕我直言，这么好的月光可不适合站在窗边发呆，Lord。”  
  
回忆中那片烟蓝与湖绿光影交错的海近在咫尺的穿过回忆的淡薄雾气映射过来，James微微笑了笑，  
  
“想出去走走吗?我的王后？”  
  
。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。  
  
  
被James压倒在集中营遗址的废弃铁轨上的时候，Lu几乎没有感到意外，身下的铁轨冰冷，坚硬地顶在自己的脊背上，短促地笑了一下，接着便主动揽着James的头和他接吻。  
  
“你还真是自觉，我还以为你会稍微抗议一下……不过，算了。”  
  
月色昏黄，从James的角度看过去，Lu的脸上覆着一层淡色的柔光，他的嘴角好看地上扬，发丝凌乱地落在脸上，也不挑开它们，天知道那家伙怎么明白自己那副样子颓靡得让人充满期愿，不甚正直的期愿。James抓着Lu后脑的头发吻了上去，含着那双柔软的唇瓣蹂躏着。  
  
  
  
Lu急促地喘息，像是迫不及待了似的，撕扯着James的衣服，试图从这男人的身上获得些什么，例如热度，例如性欲，例如……更多的一些奢侈的盼望，没什么，Lu咬着James的肩膀摇头，在James脱掉自己裤子的时候发出一声带点渴求的呻吟。  
  
“……my lord~”  
  
James相当受用。  
  
冷风对Lu赤裸的腰臀毫不怜悯，前胸贴着荒废已久的旧铁轨，高高抬着腰迎合James的撞击，仍能乖巧地发出诱人的娇吟，熟练地讨好体内的大家伙，是的，Lu向来做得非常好，毋庸置疑的那种好。  
  
深深地埋入Lu温暖紧致的身体，和平时不同，这次James选择不看Lu的脸，尽管他可以轻易地想到那漂亮的脸蛋上会有着怎样风情，怎样惊心的艳丽，万般无法挑剔的好，却都不是给自己的，James在激烈的快感中感到了切实的胸闷。  
  
谁都可以，谁都可以让身下的这男人浪叫，让他扭腰索取，看他理应被人操烂的该死的那神情，对一部分人来说，Lu是昂贵的婊子，想要操他就要做好随时去死的觉悟，而换个角度，那些操过这家伙而又没有立刻被拧断脖子的人不难发现，这家伙其实……真是相当廉价啊——  
  
James还没有好好分析Lu到底是怎么个廉价法，便被内里突然的一吸夺走了所有的精力，跑了几句粗口，James狠狠地操进Lu的屁股，冷风没有让他们更清醒，只是越陷越深，抱着Lu把他塞进自己怀里，任那家伙叫翻天得喊爽。  
  
操，可不是吗？这就是全部了。James和Lu的全部了。  
  
当一股脑把精液全部灌进Lu的体内时，James抓着Lu脖子的手指收紧了，Lu轻轻地发出悲鸣，慢慢转过头，含泪的绿眸倒映着James疯狂的脸，因为寒冷而微微发白的嘴唇翕动，James听不见，却看见了那个单词。  
  
“Please……”  
  
Kill me, will you? Fuck me, will you?  
  
Sir, please.  
  
James, please.  
  
。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。  
  
黑暗哺育的兽性，吞噬了天真的以往....怒与恨缠绵的火舌，舔舐着嗜血的欲望....大概也只有人类的无知和愚蠢，才注脚了那么多可悲与可笑的死亡....高挑的落地镜，我爱这走出腐烂的重生....只有人类，才会单纯为了杀戮而杀戮。I'm a monster, I'm hunter, but only to human beings，and you,my dear brother。                                                  ————Sherrinford Holmes  
  
罪与恶的启示录，又翻过了一章。。。 。。。

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

 

第四章  
  
  
1, 2, Freddy's comin' for you  1，2 弗莱迪会来找你  
  
1, 2, Freddy's comin' for you   
3, 4, better lock your door  
  5, 6, grap your crucifix  
7, 8, gonna stay up late   
9, 10, never sleep again!    
1，2 弗莱迪会来找你  
3，4 锁好你的门  
5，6 盖上你的脸   
7，8 呼吸将停止  
9，10 你永远失眠                                 ——《鹅妈妈童谣》  
  
第四位天使把碗倒在日头上，顿时烈日烘烤，热浪袭人。——《启示录》  
  
  
“wow。。这烟真难抽。。Seb是怎么受得了这东西的，简直是煎熬。”  
  
“。。。 。。。”  
  
“怎么？James？你不来点儿？哦，对，我忘了你不抽烟。”  
  
“。。。 。。。”  
  
“come on~James~说点什么吧，什么都行，例如。。操我的感觉如何？”  
  
“。。。 。。。”  
  
“说说吧，我亲爱的哥哥。。。你是我第一个男人呢~dear James。”  
  
“。。。 。。。”  
  
“我让你爽了吗？你操我操的舒服吗？我的洞满足你了吗？回答我！James Moriarty！！操你亲弟弟感觉如何？！你这狗娘养的混蛋！！”  
  
“Jimmy？把刀放下。。 。。。”  
  
“哈！你怕了？记得你让我杀的第一个人吗？那个女人？你当时说。。下刀一定要狠，最多三分钟，她的血就会流干净，记得吗？哦。。当然了，伟大的James怎么可能忘记任何事呢？“  
  
“Jimmy？把刀。。。放下。。。“  
  
“希望你也别忘了这个！You bastard!“  
  
“Jimmy！不！！！“  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
“T.S.Eliot曾在他的书中写道“在理想与现实之间，动机与行为之间，总有阴影徘徊。在渴欲与痉挛之间，在潜在与存在之间，在本质和传承之间，幕帘重重。这就是世界中止的方式。”  
  
“哦~~dear  Lu。。。我得承认我喜欢在床上被你的声音叫醒，但显然不是这种方式。“  
  
“那下一次记得照看好你的手机。伦敦时间正午十一点整，据我所知挪威现在已经过了午餐时间了，Lord。“  
  
“是的~挪威现在十二点，这可相当于深更半夜啊。。。原谅我总是忘记你那神偷技能。“  
  
“嘿~我只是把你的手机调成了自动接听我的来电并公放而已。达芬奇说过，你如果要做一个艺术家，就必须开拓你的胸襟，务使心如明镜，能够照见一切事物，一切色彩！“  
  
闭着眼睛也能仿佛能看到电话另一边的男人碧玉一样的眸子里因为兴奋闪烁的点点星光，Moriarty嘴角的弧度深了几分，吹了整夜的空调将空气中潮湿的水汽化作了丝丝暖意，按下窗边的开关，隔光的窗帘自动向两边分离，北欧的海盗王国跟床上身材矮小的男人一样，在维京的海风下逐渐苏醒，重现着曾经的自由与辉煌。  
  
“你在拍卖会上。那幅画卖了多少？”  
  
眯着眼睛懒洋洋的问着，James在柔软的白色羽绒被中翻了个身。  
  
“猜猜看，让我看看你对达芬奇了解多少，my  lord。”  
  
声音中是狡猾的笑意，James脑海中满是Lu薄唇微启的丝丝风情。  
  
“名画就是镶着画框的支票，达芬奇这个名字就代表了这支票的面额绝对不会少于一亿。更别提这幅画代表的宗教色彩和它上面杜撰的传奇色彩了，再加上销声匿迹了四个世纪的增值，当年纽约的罗伯特•西蒙画廊的秃头主席用了两百块买来的大便宜现在保守估计也要两亿美元。（1）”斯文的都柏林口音带着晨起的微微沙哑语速不慢的说着，听着电话那一边笑意越来越浓郁的呼吸声，James扯了扯嘴角话锋一转“当然，如果它真的卖了那么多的话，记得提醒我把那只孔雀从FBI绑来，他一年出这么一幅我们二十年不愁吃穿了。”  
  
满意的听着那清浅的笑意化为了带着丝丝惊喜的沉吟坠了满室的夜风轻抚般的快意。  
  
“两亿四千五百万，现金。我替Neal谢谢你的赞美，lord。棒极了的演绎，一如既往。”  
  
“事实上，据我所知那幅画被卖给了法国人，虽然我不是中间人，但还是因为这个被大英政府因为叛国罪烦了我一整年。”  
  
“。。。以为你这个时候去挪威是为了生意的我还真是蠢到家了。”  
  
仿佛看到电话那一边的男人微微蹙起好看的眉毛一脸无奈加挫败的笑容，要知道，这可不多见。James笑的露出了两侧尖尖的牙齿，像极了饕足的猛兽。  
  
“告诉我，Lu，艺术品买卖三准则是什么？”  
  
“一。镶在玻璃框里的永远不是真迹，二。任何精密的武器军火都敌不过盗画贼的技巧。三”  
  
“无论价值多少，绝不做境内买卖。你学的到快。一旦这种级别的画作出现，那架势比军火交易差不到哪儿去，这么盛大的party又不能任我的性子捣乱，不好玩，我当然躲远点。”  
  
听着这彼此心知肚明的谎言，Lu抿了一口杯中的陈酿，50年的皇家礼炮在这种场合还真是应景。舌尖晕开一片别样的甘甜，纯麦芽威士忌和谷物威士忌在口腔中融合，诉说着50年的酝酿时光造就的无与伦比的香醇，打造着的是无可厚非的尊容与高雅，是演绎到顶点的精致与华贵。  
  
“就像这将大师作品摆上台面叫卖，用肮脏的黑钱玷污不朽的行为？看似高雅精致的外表下粉饰的是更加不堪的贪婪和虚荣，愚蠢者的天堂就是智者的地狱，我必须承认，Lord，这一次的加班让我恶心。”  
  
Lu从来轻声慢语的声音透着冰冷的鄙夷，James眯着眼睛听着毒蛇吐信的声音，微微笑着  
  
“亲爱的蛇，告诉我，你是觉得这次的加班让你恶心，还是。。。现在躺在你脚下的男人让你恶心？”  
  
细长的手指放下水晶杯，微微曲起弹了弹被粗暴揉捏的带了丝褶皱的西装，瞥了一眼脚下地毯上躺着的男人，抿了抿嘴唇  
  
“指纹和虹膜扫描完成，上校已经接手，具体数据十分钟后发送到你手机上。”  
  
“你走的快了对方三步，my black queen，不愧是剑桥的优等生（2）找到你想要的了吗？Lu？”  
  
脑海中的棋盘开始运转，蛛网般交错盘桓却井然有序的星罗密布，没有任何人比Moriarty更擅长跟对手下棋，因为他每一次都会在大脑里黑白格的厮杀中先战胜他自己。而这一点，电话另一边的男人永远都是最清楚的那一个。  
  
“是的，我想是的。”看着躺在地上的男人手机上加密的信息，Lu的笑容依旧清浅，只是多了一丝锐利的锋芒“你呢？my lord，你找到你想要的了吗？”  
  
瞥了一眼地毯上摊着的海报，黑眼睛的男人在床上伸展着身体，指尖滑过自己赤裸的精致锁骨，晕出一室旖旎的笑意。  
  
“告诉我，亲爱的，你。。。喜欢马戏吗？”  
  
挂断了电话，Lu站在窗边，迎着伦敦难得的温暖阳光看向远方，腰间的老伙计发出阵阵嗡鸣，嗜血的本性不停地催促着，催促着Lu血液中足以掀起滔天巨浪的躁动。抿下了酒杯里剩下的酒液，任由香醇和浓烈在口中炸裂，Lu的耳边传来了雷声和海浪交替的交响，他知道，这一次，自己的主人将那来自地狱的恩赐铺陈在了那片海盗王赐福过的土地上。。。 。。。  
  
“想要欺骗世人，必须装得与世人相同；在你的眼睛里、你的手上、你的舌尖，随处流露着欢迎；像一朵纯洁的花朵，可在花瓣底下却有毒蛇盘踞。William Shakespeare”  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
“WINE comes in at the mouth,酌美酒入口，  
And love comes in at the eye;爱意满眸；  
That's all we shall know for truth垂老弥留之际，  
Before we grow old and die.何须知晓此外真理。  
I lift the glass to my mouth,举杯临唇瓣，  
I look at you, and I sigh.凝望你，轻叹。“  
  
“看来我来的不是时候。抱歉，请继续。”  
  
所以说圣诞节是仅次于圣瓦伦丁节的充满粉红色泡泡的节日，Sebastian Moran轻轻弹落着肩上的雪花，轻描淡写的表达着自己对主子反常的暧昧沉迷的声线的抗议。  
  
“来的正好，Sebastian，我需要换换脑子。“  
  
一贯夸张轻浮的都柏林口音带着一丝不耐和极难察觉的挫败，这难得的语气让Moran抬头看了一眼声音的来源。跟贝克街那位反社会每到节假日就不定期更年期综合征大爆发不同，Moriarty对圣诞节有着奇怪的让人毛骨悚然的狂热，圣诞树蛋奶酒礼物彩灯样样不少，上帝保佑他没戴那顶蠢透了的红色帽子，往年的圣诞节，Moriarty非比寻常的亢奋一定会将可怜的大兵折腾的死去活来，但让人庆幸的是，今年他们的餐桌上，多了一个人。而这个人，现在正坐在自己主子的对面，面对着James虎视眈眈的呲牙咧嘴笑的像只狐狸。  
  
“愿赌服输，你只是输了一局而已，James，国际象棋你总共输了我148次也没见你这么烦躁，怎么？这个新东西是你的阿基里斯腱？“  
  
依旧是一身禁欲般的黑色，如此肃穆深沉的颜色跟这充满圣诞气氛的房间格外不搭调，Lu略显苍白的脸色和看起来纤细极了的身体却让这仿佛融进黑暗中的男人没有带来一丝沉闷的压抑，反而带着让人蠢蠢欲动的灵动和不敢触碰的危险。  
  
“我只输了一分，一分！“  
  
这房间里最危险的男人今天穿了一件纯白色的V领线衫，精致的锁骨在大敞的领子下像两根轻盈的羽毛嵌在那儿，鼓着腮帮一脸不服气的资讯罪犯正用心的扮演着他无害又纯良的模样，看来刚刚撞见的那暧昧眷恋的声线完全是对输家的惩罚了，尽管是这样，Moran依旧起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。  
  
“如果你在第十二步的时候不犹豫按照之前的想法走，你会在第三十二步的时候拿下10分。“  
  
话音刚落，一棕一绿两道目光齐齐的将Moran冻了个结结实实。被世界上最危险的两只动物这么盯着，Sebastian Moran从来波澜不惊的脸上出现了一丝裂缝，像被蛇盯着的青蛙。  
  
“来一局吧，上校。“  
  
绿眼睛的蛇微微笑着说。  
  
“我从不知道你会下围棋。“  
  
捧着蛋奶酒站在一边的Moriarty幽幽的说，懒得擦掉嘴唇上的一圈乳白色的“小胡子“。  
  
“很久以前别人教我的。“  
  
坐在Lu对面，Moran捻着白子低声说，他没有看对面的男人，自从James把他捡回来开始，他就莫名的不喜欢这个男人，尤其是。。他那双仿佛能看透一切的绿色眸子。他总是笑着的，淡淡的，清浅的笑着，仿佛笑是这个男人唯一的表情，说起来，Lu跟自己的老板是一种人，足以翻覆世界的头脑和捉摸不透的行为模式，对人性和生命的鄙夷与漠视，还有这男人久负盛名的身手，他跟老板一样，都是潜藏在暗处的毒物，阴险狡猾并且致命。但，这还是不能解释他的Lu的厌恶，Moran从没有这么讨厌过一个人，没有理由的，讨厌。  
  
“围棋是已知的板上游戏中最难的，所以它也是最具有精神展示性的一种。“  
  
黑色的椭圆石头在修长的指尖捻动，落子的一瞬扑面而来的，却是锋刃无形的斗气，Moran的手背一凉，在生死关头挣扎过无数次的英国陆军第一神枪手敏锐的直觉告诉他，面前这个看似柔弱的男人，向自己宣战了。  
  
Moriarty最棒的部下必然不是个白痴。作为一名优秀的狙击手，Moran是冷静、敏锐、自持的，按着手里小小的一枚奶白，面无表情地把它按在棋盘上的一处。  
  
Moran心里清楚，这不过是场消遣，和眼前这个James的新宠进退一场，他并不想赢，只希望自己看起来敷衍得不太明显----Moran从不愿让James扫兴。  
  
不同于上一盘Moran看到的那满是城府步步为营的对弈，在上校笃定这个男人是跟boss一样的技巧型棋手的时候，绿眼睛的毒蛇用他充满攻击性的咄咄逼人印证了他的名不虚传。熟悉的气息和作战模式，落子的力度和挑衅的方式，这。。。  
  
空气中飘荡着食物的甜香，圣诞节，许久未被触碰的记忆渐渐苏醒过来，细细碎碎地在Moran的头脑里开花。  
  
\----他想起多年前的一个圣诞节里，家里，也有这么一张棋盘。  
  
Moran猛地抬起头来，这太相似了！无法解释的相似！这根本是----  
  
对面的绿眼睛悠悠地发亮，酒的光泽，短促地望了自己一下，就落回棋盘上。  
  
＂自己，永远都是最初的，也是最后的敌人。＂  
  
Moran看见那男人的嘴唇如此动了动，一样的话语，同样的棋局。手里的白子掉进脚下的毛绒地毯里，像是这句话坠落在自己心上，不动声色地没进去。  
  
Lu微笑着摇了摇头，胜负已定，不仅棋盘。  
  
Moran弯腰拣起棋子，狗牌从领口掉了出来，孤零零的一片银色。绿眼睛的男人嘴角的弧度深的不着痕迹，仿佛他没有看到Moran的失态般的云淡风轻。  
  
“我饿了。“  
  
这场诡谲的棋局就这样在James慵懒的嗓音中偃旗息鼓，但这场黑白之争，却在很久以后影响了整个大博弈的结果。就像斑斓的蝶翼振翅下的微风，将在不久之后的将来，掀起滔天巨浪。  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
1, 2, Freddy's comin' for you   
3, 4, better lock your door  
  5, 6, grap your crucifix  
7, 8, gonna stay up late   
9, 10, never sleep again!    
1，2 弗莱迪会来找你  
3，4 锁好你的门  
5，6 盖上你的脸   
7，8 呼吸将停止  
9，10 你永远失眠       
  
“。。。挪威警方发言人声称此次的案件与一个星期前南部霍森高级住宅区的三起凶杀案并案调查，警方呼吁市民不要让孩子单独留宿家中。。等等。。。警长，据知情人透露这次的连环杀人事件跟一首英国童谣有关？受害者已经达到了八个，而且都是青少年，请问犯人会是性变态者吗？将被害人杀害之后烧毁房屋的行为是泄愤还是毁灭证据呢？警长。。。警长。。。“  
  
“上帝保佑这些可怜的灵魂。哈利路亚~“  
  
James听着电视里的新闻夸张的戏剧腔立刻大声叫了一句，然后继续低头跟火鸡奋战，就像他真的会吃掉它似的，而通常，他都只是将那可怜的肉块戳个稀巴烂然后放在那儿对着它干瞪眼。  
  
“大多数国家都认为连环杀手只存在于美国，是衰落的资本主义的产物。但其实大部分的连环杀手都是家庭破裂的原因造成的，先天性精神疾病导致的连环杀手并不多，诱因才是压垮骆驼的那根稻草。“  
  
抿了一口焦糖布丁，Lu作为一个素食者相当自觉。  
  
“这次我们的小白后没来得及阻止，看来挪威警方不怎么买他的账。以他一贯的风格和北欧人民的彪悍民风，这个圣诞节礼物，估计是铁笼子和冷冻三文鱼了。（3）“  
  
幸灾乐祸般的戳着盘子里的肉，James抬起头对着Lu露出一个大大的笑容，真像姜饼人。  
  
“纵火是关键，我想。“捏着杯子转了转，热红酒在灯光下蒸腾着别样的香郁，Lu看了一眼始终低头对付牛排的上校，转了转眼珠，想着James给自己出的这道谜题”既然已经割喉，何必纵火销毁证据，多此一举。仪式感看来是他看中的最重要的部分。“深玫瑰色的液体在杯中沉淀，Lu的眼睛再一次雕满了沉思中的星屑。  
  
又到了James最喜欢的部分了，终于肯放下手中的刀叉放过那可怜的肉排，James双手在胸前交叉微微笑着看着长桌另一边的男人，看着那绿色的眸子里的星辰流转，这一刻，Moriarty褪掉了那层无害良善的皮囊，眉梢眼角，唇边指尖，浸润着王的诡谲冰冷和对生毫不怜惜的荼毒。  
  
“深夜潜进被害者家中，再确认被害者沉睡之后割喉，纵火，有条不紊，说明他不是冲动毁灭型的纵火犯，冷静而有耐心，但整个现场细节满是愤怒的情绪，这是一场复仇，针对那些孩子们的复仇。John Steinbeck说过，悲伤的灵魂能够迅速吞噬一个人，远胜于细菌。“想到之前James问过自己的话，Lu抬起眼眸看着对面的男人  
  
“你将他放进马戏团了。“陈述句。  
  
“很好，继续。“  
  
“英国童谣，火灾，弗莱迪。（4）把仇恨作为磨快你的剑锋的砺石,让哀痛变成愤怒.（麦克白）“  
  
“2010年12月25日，8个从挪威来度假的孩子彼此打赌烧毁了一处民居，除了重度烧伤的男主人之外的两个孩子和妻子全部遇难，事后，8个孩子因为未成年和外交豁免再加上父母在挪威的社会地位没有受到任何制裁。“  
  
James难得低沉的声线穿过灯光和桌上的烛火幽幽的说着，讲述着一个男人的变形记，卡夫卡的文章里那可怜的男人一觉醒来，变成了可怕的怪物。体贴的丈夫，慈爱的父亲，甜美的梦乡化为了炼狱，天伦一夜之间湮灭殆尽，一个失去了一切的男人，成为了代言恶魔的梦魇。  
  
“你所做的一切只是将名单上的人的地址给了他，等于给了他死神的镰刀。“  
  
马戏团里藏匿的鬼王，英格兰的恐怖童谣在北欧的土地上肆虐，仇恨开出的恶之花化为火焰点燃了该自食其果的少年们。  
  
Sherly。。。你找到了什么？  
  
刚刚的新闻内容闪过Lu的脑海，官方语言为挪威语的国家，媒体会在新闻中质询一个英国童谣，消息的来源。。。12月25日。。。今天！星辰在眼中炸裂，Lu的绿眼睛里泛起波澜。  
  
“你给他留了什么？James？”  
  
“音乐盒，就像这个。”  
  
从饭桌下拿出一个精巧的音乐盒，打开盒盖，那首恐怖童谣便由一个稚嫩的童音缓缓唱出来，这诡异的乐曲在每一个受害者的房间里响起，跟着他们一起被焚毁，也提醒着那个化为恶鬼的男人他最后的去处。。。  
  
“太晚了，Lu。他已经和他的家人团聚了。“  
  
微微闭着眼睛手指打着拍子，James轻声宣告着一个人的命运。  
  
所以今晚，即使Sherlock穿起了所有的线索，他带警方找到的，也只是一具化为焦炭的凶手了吧。这个可悲又可怜的男人，终于可以脱下那不成人形的伪装，在星空下归于永恒的虚无了。毫无疑问的，这一次，Lu输了，因为这一次，Sherlock花了整整十七个小时，而原因。。。大概跟自己一样，是对那个男人的失去，感同身受的同情吧。桌对面的男人显然将它也纳入了计划的一部分了，他擅长这个，不是吗？  
  
爱与仇恨，是人类永恒不变的主题，如果爱是一把打开一切的万能钥匙，那么仇恨，就是隔绝一切的心锁，因为失去所爱而犯下的罪恶，得来的从来不会是解脱，这场由复仇引导的杀戮，从始至终，无人幸免。  
  
闭上眼睛，Lu平静的享受着此刻的安静，他输了这一局，但却输得如此甘愿。十年来他从没有像此刻一样，感觉到Sherlock依旧是记忆中的模样，用层层冷漠高傲的外壳包裹自己那颗良善高贵的心灵，记忆中的小卷毛一直都是自己已经冰冷的心中，唯一一处的温暖和柔软，不曾改变。  
  
“永别了,仁慈,人道和感激!永别了,所有高贵的爱意,我已代天报答了善人．现在复仇之神授于我权力，让我惩罚恶人．“  
  
轻声吟诵着大仲马最著名的复仇者之书，Lu抬起手将杯中的醇香苦涩一饮而尽。  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
“Sherlock，我们说好的。“  
  
“。。。 。。。“  
  
“。。。好吧，过来。“  
  
“我才不是因为那个故事害怕呢！不是！“  
  
“是是是，我的小少爷，不过天亮了要回自己房间哦，否则Miky要骂人了。“  
  
“嗯。。。我可以睡里面吗？“  
  
“sherly。。。弗莱迪只是个故事。。。“  
  
“我当然知道那是个故事！我。。嗯。。。你到底换不换？“  
  
“好好好~你睡里面，不过，不许踢被子，上一次我帮你盖了好多次。“  
  
“上次是因为空调被调高了两度。。你知道的，我换了床会睡不着，还有这枕头。。。“  
  
“sherly。。。不如你去找Miky睡？他的床异常柔软。“  
  
“。。。我不会蹬被子的。。。让我睡在这儿吧，sherrin，我不想早餐的时候被Miky嘲笑。“  
  
“那我关灯了哦，闭上眼睛，sherly“  
  
“sherrin。”  
  
“又怎么了？小少爷？“  
  
“谢谢你让我睡在这儿。“  
  
“我的荣幸，brother mine。“  
  
“你在偷笑。。。“  
  
“我笑是因为我发现我真的好爱你，我的sherly。“  
  
“。。。晚安。。。“  
  
“我打赌你脸红了。“  
  
“闭嘴，sherrin。“  
  
“晚安，have a nice dream，sherly“  
  
“你也是，sherrin。嗯。。。那个。。。“  
  
“什么？“  
  
“我也爱你。。brother“  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
“哈！我早说过的。“  
  
“这真不可思议，我还从没输过。“  
  
“我警告过你的，Lu，我的上校可不只是优秀的狙击手，围棋或许你很擅长，但论起打牌，他才是高手。“  
  
“愿赌服输，说吧，上校，你想知道什么？“  
  
拿起酒杯抿了一口，Lu微微歪着头看着坐在对面的狙击手，三个百无聊赖的反社会分子在圣诞大餐之后决定玩点什么消磨下时光，当然这个提议是Moriarty提出来的，除了他谁会这么唯恐天下不乱，不过真心话大冒险这种游戏对于三个生活在密不透光的暗影中的人而言确实需要极大的勇气才能继续的，这一次，轮到Lu了，在James颇为无赖的翘着腿修着指甲的时候，作为赢家的Moran却提出了个让所有人呼吸一窒的问题。  
  
“讲讲你在天堂的第一个圣诞。“  
  
坐在沙发上的两个人同时停止了手中的动作，James的身体微微动了动，像一只随时会发动攻击的猎豹，漆黑的眼眸直直的盯着Lu，冰冷的锐气刺破了空气，缓慢凝滞着，蓄势待发。  
  
绿眼睛的男人安静的坐着，手腕轻轻晃动，杯里的琥珀色液体缓慢的搅动着，在杯壁上涂着漂亮的挂杯，烛火将他棱角分明的侧脸映照的阴晴不定，许久之后，薄薄的嘴唇绽出一个清浅的弧度  
  
“第一轮，消减。128个人分成两队进入森林，其中一队没有任何装备和食品，7天时间，穿过森林的人才有资格进入下一轮，七天后，到达终点的，只剩下了不到一半。“  
  
没有人出声打断或者发问，James放松了肩膀继续修理着他的指甲，Moran则是安静的看着炉火发着呆，Lu温柔的声线开启了一扇大门，血雨夹着腥风扑面而来，熄灭了房间里唯一一处温暖。  
  
“那年的圣诞，第二轮，泯灭。63个人分成九组，每组七个人，抽签决定一位国王，其余六个人进入钢化玻璃密封的笼子，国王下指令，笼子里的人完成。任何指令，不得顽抗。只有一个要求，国王要保证最后笼子里剩下的活人数量要小于等于二，否则国王会被处死，也就是说这一轮结束，每一个小组最多只会剩下3个人。“抿了一口酒，Lu向后靠了靠，换了个舒服点的姿势继续说  
  
“刚开始大家还试图反抗过国王下达的荒诞的命令，但见识过另一组因为反抗而全被处决的下场之后，没有人再试图反抗了，指令也越来越过分，有的人被生生挖出了眼球，有的人被折断了身上所有的骨头，有的人被房间里所有的人操过一遍，直到肠子都被操出来一截，大家都疯了，彼此折磨彼此杀戮，泯灭了所有的良知和人性，只为了存活。这就是我在那儿的第一个圣诞。”  
  
房间里静的出奇，炉火的劈啪声和呼吸的声音都显得那么刺耳，晦暗的，比邪恶更阴暗粘稠的东西在房间里流淌蔓延，James放下了指甲锉，向后仰着靠在沙发上，声带慢慢震动，将那比暗还暗的东西搅成漩涡  
  
“通过我，进入痛苦之城，  
通过我，进入永世凄苦之深坑，  
通过我，进入万劫不复之人群。  
正义促动我那崇高的造物主；  
神灵的威力、最高的智慧和无上的慈爱，  
这三位一体把我塑造出来。  
在我之前，创造出的东西没有别的，只有万物不朽之物，  
而我也同样是万古不朽，与世长存，  
入此门者 舍尽希望“（5）  
  
耳畔是属于纯洁和良善发出的凄惨哀嚎，凌迟一般扯碎所有的希望和光芒，人性在疯狂和杀戮中扭曲殆尽，只余下纯粹的生的欲望，将灵动和鲜活啃食，只余下一双双爬虫般没有生机的眸子，和一张张没有表达感情的表情的脸，一地残破的躯体和更加破碎的灵魂，黑色六翼在身后一点点拼凑，地狱的魔君伸出手，握住了堕天使纤细的手腕，邀请他在这弥漫的黑暗中，谱出一首属于他们的血与火的协奏。  
  
++++++++++++  
  
当天晚些时候，James先离开了起居室，当Lu也放下了杯子起身离开的时候，一直没有在说话的上校叫住了他  
  
“那个男孩。。。他活下来了吗？“  
  
没有转头，Lu的手指抚摸着无名指的戒指“肠子被操出来那个？”  
  
“嗯。。。”  
  
“是的，他活着，唯一的幸存者。就是我。”  
  
Moran猛地抬头，愣愣的看着这个纤细英俊的身影消失在走廊。  
  
光自以为速度最快，然而并非如此，不管光速有多快，黑暗始终在前，静候着光。——Terry Pratchett  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
东伦敦  12月25日   
  
“Sherlock，你知道这个时候给我打电话是愚蠢的举动。”  
  
“是谁？”  
  
“我不明白你指什么。”  
  
“别装蒜，四个案子了，英国童谣，远程遥控，是他的风格。你清楚得很！”  
  
“需要我提醒你，Moriarty死在天台了吗？亲爱的弟弟？”  
  
“1，2, 4，8，他按照数列在杀人。”  
  
“或许停止追逐他是个好主意，Sherlock。你离我太远了，我没办法及时让你远离危险。”  
  
“如果你指的是无休止的监视，我敬谢不敏，下一次的受害者是16个，这已经是屠杀了。”  
  
“治外法权之外，爱莫能助。”  
  
“你这不折不扣的虚伪的混球！”  
  
“圣诞快乐，Sherlock。”  
  
“嘟————”  
  
1,2,4,8,16,32,64，全部相加127，当年天堂计划的所有死去的孩子的人数，4个案子，所有的受害者都是当年那个计划提倡者的亲属，这是那个孩子的复仇，而他毫不犹豫的将Sherlock也加入了他的棋盘，他要自己输掉拥有的一切，甚至不惜牺牲Sherlock吗？  
  
“不，sherrin，很抱歉，我不能再失去Sherlock，你的演奏，要提前谢幕了。”  
  
++++++++++++++++++++  
  
你的沉默，足以冷却地狱的焰火；你的咆哮，足以沸腾雪顶的冰河。华丽的包裹，隐藏着逝于指间的触碰；冰冷的躯壳，涌动着灵魂罪恶的暗河……你就是我指间诡谲的锋刃----显匿之间，鼓掌之乐…  
                                                            ———Sherrinford Holmes  
  
  
(1达芬奇的名画《世界的救世主》近几年才确定是达芬奇本人的画作，曾遗失了四个世纪，直到无意中被罗伯特•西蒙画廊的主席以极其低廉的价格购得。PS 这里面的孔雀就是white coller里面的Neal。James的话的意思是这幅被拍卖的画是Neal伪造的赝品。  
  
（2剑桥五人组，非常出名的特工，里面有三个都是同性恋。  
  
（3指的是挪威最出名的三文鱼，这里James是讽刺侦探一贯的欠抽德行可能会被抓进监狱度过圣诞  
  
（4弗莱迪是猛鬼街非常出名的人物，在梦境中猎杀孩童，他的脸生前遭受火灾被烧伤，这里指的是那个凶手被烧成重伤，在马戏团里扮演鬼王弗莱迪。

 

 

 

 


End file.
